My Dream of You and You and You
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Matchmaker Mira decides to take things into her own hands when Lucy's lacking love life continues. Lucy is in for the night... or nights of her life due to Mira's meddling ways. In the end though, will she find the guy she's meant to be with? ***Collaboration with Nicole4211 and Deathsembrace137!***
1. Light Me On Fire

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

**_Your three favorite dirty bitches unite to bring you the Ultimate Crack Pairing Festival!_**** Deathsembrace137, Leoslady4ever ****_and_**** Nicole4211**

**Every Lucy pairing imaginable... her very own harem of Fairy Tail men. Lots of smutty action!**

Okay, so don't be discouraged! There is a real chapter! It's just not on my page.

It's on **Nicole4211**'s!

Here's the thing. This story is a collaboration by Deathsembrace 137, Nicole4211, and myself. First author up is Nicole4211. Next up, you'll go to Deathsembrace137. Thirdly, you'll come right back to me! Hope this doesn't get too crazy for you, but each of us authors have our own following and we wanted all of you guys to know about our new story.

If you have any questions, just hit that review button and ask away! Love you guys, and enjoy!

~~**_Leoslady4eve_**r~~

Okay, here's your link to chapter 1:

***It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below***

Add website address before this **s/9463135/1/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	2. The Feared Python of the Sea

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 2 is now up! So, go check it out on **Deathsembrace137**'s page:

**CHAPTER 2:** **The Feared Python of the Sea (chapter two)**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: **s/9465043/2/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	3. Be Steel My Heart

_So, here ya go! Chapter 3 from me to you! Don't forget to check out Chapter 1 from **Nicole4211**, and Chapter 2 from **Deathsembrace137**! _

* * *

_Remember, **Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BE STEEL MY HEART**

I entered the guild covertly, taking advantage of the huge fight going on, my mind on trying to avoid a certain dragon slayer. I still wasn't entirely over my embarrassment at having dreamed of him, but I had to admit, if only to myself, that I had enjoyed it immensely. Of course, then there was the dream of Cobra, and what girl in her right mind wouldn't enjoy that? It had been so hot, like a scene from one of my books. I just couldn't believe I was dreaming things like that.

I wasn't a prude or anything, but I couldn't say I'd ever had dreams so detailed before. It was astounding, and had been slightly worrisome to begin with, especially considering I'd dreamed of having sex with my best friend, and had woken up with him beside me. Thank goodness he hadn't heard anything. That would have been mortifying to explain.

Scanning the room, I found Levy, and hurried over to her, slipping into the empty chair beside her. Her eyes went wide with surprise as I had fairly rushed up to her, and then she laughed, "You can't still be nervous about Natsu, Lu-chan."

"Let's see you dream about Jet like that, and then we'll talk," I muttered, as her face flushed at the thought. My eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was listening, before I leaned closer and told her, " I had another one last night."

Her eyes bugged wide, as she squeaked, "Oh my God! About Natsu?"

"No! Levy-chan, keep it down!" I scolded, looking around again. Before I could open my mouth to continue, Mira slid gracefully into the seat across from us and asked with a bright smile, "Another one, huh? What happened?"

I blinked several times, wondering just how she'd gotten over here so quickly and how she'd already known what we were talking about. "Um...Mira, how did you.."

She ignored my question, her eyes twinkling with excitement, as she squealed, "Who cares! Tell me all about your dream!"

"Sheesh, do either of you know how to be quiet?" I grumbled, before waving them closer, and bit my lip, hoping they wouldn't think I was weird. "Okay, so I had another um..._dream_," I said, hoping they'd get my meaning and not make me spell it out. That would be embarrassing to say.

They both nodded their heads in understanding, so I continued, "You'll never believe who this one was about. I mean, I don't know where it could have come from. It was just so...so..."

"Well, don't leave us hanging, Lucy! Who was it?" Mira gushed with her hands clasped together.

"It was Cobra," I whispered, and seeing their shock, I added, "See? I told you, it came out of nowhere!"

The white-haired girl bypassed the issue of who it was about and asked mischievously, "The real question is...how was it?"

My face reddened instantly, and I bit my lip, answering guiltily, "It was...really hot."

Mira hopped up, squealing in delight as she danced around, while Levy covered her mouth with a giggle, and said, "You'll have to tell me the rest later, Lu-chan. I don't think Mira can handle anymore."

"You might be right," I agreed, laughing with the two of them, until a hand fell on my shoulder and Natsu greeted me, "Hey Luce!"

I swallowed hard and attempted a smile as I pushed my awkwardness aside and said, "Hey Natsu."

"Let's go do a mission!" he called out, thrusting a job request into my face, "This one's gonna be easy!"

My eyes slowly uncrossed as I pushed his hand further away till I could read it. Looking over the page, I nodded my head, deeming it a good find, and announced, "Okay Natsu, but no destroying stuff. I have rent to pay, after all."

"Yosh!" he shouted, dragging me up out of the chair, and across the room, as Levy called out, "Lu-chan, when will you be back?"

"Late tonight," I yelled back, as we pushed through the doors, "See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

I trudged into my house wearily, locking the door behind me after sending Natsu on his way, and made my way straight to the shower. The job had gone well, and Natsu had gone easy on the destruction, so we'd gotten nearly the entire reward. I sighed in relief as I realized that with what I'd saved already and my half of the reward today, I had just enough to cover my rent.

Climbing out of the shower, I hurried through drying off, and stepped into my room warily. I had refused to let Natsu stay over, but that didn't always mean he wouldn't show up anyway. Seeing the room empty, I walked over to my dresser and dropped the towel, pulling on a tank top and panties, then flopping unceremoniously down my bed. I barely got the covers over my tired body, before my mind began drifting and my eyes slammed shut.

* * *

Sleep swallowed me up, pressing around me comfortingly as if easing me off into the dream world on a cloud of cotton. The darkness drew back to show a land of ancient times, a place that existed only is history books and my imagination. I smiled, my eyes taking in every detail from the sun sinking in the sky to the endless expanse of pale brown sand. I looked around, my eyes widening at the sight of mountains jutting out above me, patches of brush and trees littering the landscape.

It was easily the most beautiful setting I'd ever seen, and as I climbed the rocky path, I found an even more exciting sight. An ancient city sat nestled within the mountainous region, its rocky edges flowing fittingly into the smooth roads and buildings of the small nation. I clasped my hands at such an incredible find, and wondered at where I'd been transported.

Hearing a crunch behind me, I spun, my mouth dropping open in shock. Sparta, I mused, I had somehow landed in ancient Sparta. My location couldn't be mistaken, though not because of the impressive city behind me. No, I knew this land because of the fierce soldier making his way toward me. I had spent so much time studying these strong warriors, their inspiring battle tactics, their penchant for winning against overwhelming odds and, I blushed and admitted to myself, their simply breathtaking bodies.

This man was no different. He walked with purpose, his large steps eating up the space between us, and my mouth watered. He strode towards me, his body clothed in standard Spartan soldier dress, his groin covered with simple leather briefs, his powerful calves protected with leather greaves, and a cloak of deep red draped over his wide shoulders, pinned with a golden brooch.

He was positively delicious with nearly his entire body visible for my inspection. Before I could formulate words, he was there, just in front of me, and my mouth dried up. I had no idea what to say to this rather arresting specimen of a man. I looked up at him, finding his face almost completely obscured from his helmet, his identity a mystery, and I couldn't help wishing I could see him.

As though he'd heard my inner request, he lifted muscled arms to his head, pulling the helmet smoothly off, and looked down at me with crimson eyes nearly the color of his cape. My breath stalled in my throat. "Gajeel," I breathed, completely stunned. It took only a moment to put the pieces together, to finally understand this was another dream. I'd had steamy ones for the last two nights, and based on how they had both gone down, this one promised to be hot.

I bit my lip at the thought, my body already warming to the idea. I briefly wondered if I should be feeling guilty for my excitement. After all, I'd been with two other men in the last two nights, and here I was considering it again. I looked over the man standing silently before me, and I reluctantly acknowledged, I was well past considering it.

I'd always thought the man was sexy, but in this get-up, he was down right tempting, like instantly wet panties tempting. I thought quickly, slightly berating myself for acting so free, even if only in my dreams, and then brushed the rebuke aside, reminding myself that it wasn't real. This was my dream. I could indulge myself in all the wicked things I'd ever thought of, but would never dream of doing in real life. This was fantasy, and Fantasy Gajeel was a tanned, nearly naked Adonis. _Could I really pass this up?_

His fiery eyes drifted down my body, leaving trails of heat in their wake, and I swallowed hard as he spoke my name for the first time in a low rumble, "Lucy."

I sighed at how my name sounded with his deep voice. He'd never actually said my name before, instead always calling me Bunny Girl, so hearing it roll off his lips like that was a real turn-on, especially combined with the look he was giving me. I licked my lips as my eyes raked over his sculpted abs, moving slowly down his body.

His voice interrupted my perusal as he cleared his throat, drawing my gaze back to his face. He smirked, stepping closer, and asked, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked, letting out a gasp as he reached out a hand to yank me into his hard body. His skin was hot, slick with sweat, and tanned a deep brown, and I struggled to direct my eyes up to his face.

His hand slid down to my backside, and grabbing it, yanked me in even closer, and growled, "Ready for me to ravage you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but stalled as I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. Before I could decide, his head darted down, taking advantage of my distraction to slip his tongue in my mouth, and drag me into an ardent kiss. I arched into him, pressing my breasts against his chest in agreement.

He kissed me until I was breathless, my knees feeling weak, and pulling away, he gave me no time to react before he bent at the waist to pick me up and toss me over his shoulder. I squeaked as I bounced off his back, my shock dissolving into frustration at being manhandled. "What the hell, Gajeel?" I shouted, as he walked off the path and into a copse of trees, his every step sending me flopping against him.

I pushed on his back, trying to lift myself enough to see where he was taking me, but my hands slid down, grazing right over his taut butt. I jerked my hands away quickly, as he let out a laugh at my antics, his back vibrating, and I scowled at his mocking attitude, and ranted, "Gajeel, let me down. Where the hell are you taking m..."

My thoughts trailed off as his hand slipped under my dress, sliding up my leg, his fingers pressing in lightly on the flesh of my inner thigh. My heart raced as I waited for him to reach his destination. "So, that is the trick to closing your sassy mouth," he mused, his hand inching ever higher.

I warred with myself over my response, part of me wanting to keep quiet in hopes he would finally touch me, the other wanting nothing more than to silence his arrogance. Being the so-called 'sassy' girl that I am, I went with taking him down a peg. "There's nothing you could ever do well enough to shut me up. I decide when I stop talking," I answered snappily, nodding my head at my accomplishment.

His hand stopped just south of the apex of my thighs, as he thought over what I'd said, then slipped forward to brush over my damp curls. I barely had time to wonder why I wasn't wearing panties before he spoke. "Your challenge is accepted," he murmured in an amused voice, as he stroked over my sex again, "Are you certain you wish to continue this bet? You've already stopped talking."

I bit back a moan, and steadied myself against his back, answering through gritted teeth, "You haven't done anything yet, buddy."

He chuckled lightly, "We shall see about that."

He came to a standstill, and eased me down his body, making sure I felt his excitement on the way down. He smirked down at me, before lifting a hand to unclasp his cape and set it down on a large rock, before reaching for his briefs only to drop them to the ground. I couldn't help looking over his body again, eyeing his impressive length, everything in me tightening deliciously at the thought of all that hardness inside me.

Gajeel stalked towards me, his hand cupping my cheek, then sliding down to my chin, as he walked around behind me. His hand followed his progress, trailing down my neck and across my shoulder, before stopping at the top of my spine. He leaned in, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my skin, as his hand unclasped the hook holding up my dress. The white sheath slid down my body to pool at my feet, and I gasped as the wind drifted over my body, pebbling my nipples instantly.

He stepped into me, his erection nudging my backside, and placing his hands on my shoulders, he slid them down my arms before capturing my breasts, testing the weight. He licked up my neck as he brushed over my nipples, and I couldn't help the moan that eased up my throat. His calloused hands felt so good on my flesh, massaging it, kneading it with nimble fingers, even as his mouth devoured me.

I angled my hands back behind me, and finding his powerful legs, I latched on, rubbing up and down what I could reach of his body. He lifted a hand, grabbing my right arm and raised it, before easing a hand down my stomach and between my legs. I wrapped my raised arm around his head as he sucked high up on my neck, just under my jaw. I leaned into him with a moan, my body feeling surrounded by him, as his left hand tweaked my nipple, his right cupping my sex as he slipped a finger inside.

I flexed my hips into his hand, begging for more, pleading with my body for him to please me, and he rumbled into my ear, "You want another?"

"Yes," I gasped, as he added a second finger to his ministrations. I bucked against him, feeling my core begin to tighten, and I gripped his leg as he withdrew from my body, to spread the moisture over my clit. His fingers began a rhythm, dipping into my center, sliding up to rub over the sensitive nub, then slipping back inside me.

"Oh God," I whimpered as he continued his progress, and before I could have imagined possible, my climax hit, my walls clutching at his teasing fingers.

I finished with a gasp as his hand slipped from my body, and he growled low into my ear, "Now, I am going to really make you scream."

He gave me a light push towards a large outcropping of rocks, and I flushed as he crowded me from behind, his hands smoothing down my back and over my backside. I leaned forward, arching my ass into him in invitation. I didn't care how wanton I was acting. All I could think of was having him inside me.

Gajeel pressed his arousal between my legs, rubbing himself through my wetness, and I rocked against him, desperate for our bodies to join. He chuckled at my actions, his voice a deep rumble, and mused, "So eager for my cock." Strong hands gripped my hips, angling my body even more and continued in a rasp, "And I've never been one to leave a lady waiting."

Before I could think too hard on what he'd said, he was there, slamming himself into my swollen depths. I cried out in a haze of bliss at his entrance, my body stretching deliciously to accommodate his girth, but he gave me no pause, as he started a rousing pace. He pounded into me, our bodies smacking together as I met him thrust for thrust.

The sounds of our rutting filled the clearing, sending heat curling ever higher in my body, and I couldn't hold onto the sounds that shot from my mouth. My pants and moans seemed to stir him up even more, as he wrapped an arm about my waist and laid into me even harder, his turgid member snapping into my body powerfully.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out as his tip rapped against my uterus, sending my hands clinging tightly onto the large rock for purchase, "God yes!"

"You like it rough," he growled out in satisfaction, repeating the motion once more, as I cried out my pleasure. "You like me fucking you so hard."

His words brought a flash of excitement to me, causing my core to clench around him, as I bucked against him frantically. I could feel it, just out of reach, and the need to release was riding me hard. I whimpered in desperation, my mouth refusing to quiet as I writhed around him, and Gajeel took pity on me, leaning closer to my back, quickening his thrusts, even as his hand slipped around to tease my clit.

"Come for me. Let me feel that pussy gush," he urged, and I lit up instantly, my mind blanking at the white-hot arc of pleasure. His name shot out of my mouth as I spurted around him, my walls clamping down hard on his length. He finished just after me with a shout, surging up into me a final time, filling me with his explosive climax.

* * *

I awoke with his name still on my lips, my body quaking from that last orgasm, and I squirmed in my bed, not quite ready to stand just yet. I laid there, shaking my head. I couldn't quite believe that last dream. I'd never have imagined that I'd enjoy such rough sex, or that talking dirty would turn me into a quivering mess. I was learning all kinds of new things about myself with these dreams, things I hadn't discovered yet, and things I'd been afraid to admit to myself.

Still, I couldn't deny that these dreams were becoming more enticing to me. Each time it happened, I began to imagine who it would be next, how they would take me. I knew I should probably be ashamed at such excitement, but I wasn't. I was thrilled, and I found myself hoping the day would go by quickly.

* * *

**_A/N: So...anyone enjoying all the smut? lol How many of you knew who it was going to be based on the title? :)_**


	4. In Service To The Emperor

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 4 is now up! So, go check it out on **Nicole4211**'s page:

**CHAPTER 4:** **In Service to the Emperor**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: ** s/9463135/4/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	5. This Might Sting A Little

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 2 is now up! So, go check it out on **Deathsembrace137**'s page:

**CHAPTER 5:** **This Might Sting A Little **

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: **s/9465043/5/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	6. Too Sexy For My Shirt

_Because we love you, here's chapter 6! So, based on the title, who do you think is next? You can let me know later if you were right! Love ya! Oh and try not to have heart palpitations with this one, okay? lol_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT**

I left the guild happily, all but skipping my way home. I couldn't help the wide grin that tugged at my mouth at the way the guys had reacted to hearing about my dreams. They were actually hoping for me to dream about them, even Laxus. That had thrown me for a loop. He was one of the strongest men I'd ever met, not to mention one of the best looking. So, when he'd found the idea of being the star of one of my fantasies so appealing, I couldn't help but be flattered.

And Gajeel. He'd basically offered me the chance to compare my dream version of him to the real thing. I would be lying if I said that the thought didn't tug at me a bit, but I wasn't ready to hop into bed with anyone for real. I had never been the type to treat sex so casually, so the answer had to be no right now. I wanted sex to mean something when I finally took that step with someone.

Yes, I was exercising my right to slut it up in the recesses of my mind, but real life was something entirely different. I wouldn't give myself to just anyone, especially just for the sake of physical pleasure. I wanted to share that with a man who knew just what I was offering and appreciated it. A man who cared about me, and not just my body. That was worth waiting for, but until then, I would enjoy these forays into the slightly dirty parts of my nature.

I was finding out that there was a great well of desire within me, a needy, wanton woman just waiting for the right man to bring her out. These dreams were having more than just the effect of giving me orgasms. They were revealing things about me that I hadn't known, sides of me I hadn't met yet, and the discovery was rather exciting.

My mind went back to the men I'd dreamed of thus far, and I realized that there were parts of each of them that I found tantalizing, things that I was drawn to. In Natsu, I loved his passion. Cobra had surprised me with his fierce dedication to Kinana. With Gajeel, there was an abundance of strength. Hibiki was easily the most learned man I'd ever met. Sting could be admired for his confidence. Passion, dedication, strength, intelligence, confidence. All things I desired, not just in a man, but also in myself.

It was easy to see why I'd dreamed of them. They were all rather incredible in their own ways, not to mention insanely good looking. I wondered if any of these men could one day become something more to me. I found the idea intriguing, to say the least. Perhaps these dreams would shed some light on a possible connection with one of them.

Natsu would be the obvious choice in most people's minds. I knew many of our guild members expected it to happen at some point, and I had never given it much thought until I'd had that dream about him. Now, the possibility kept popping up in my head, making me envision Natsu and I running off on daring adventures, the two of us sharing our lives and fighting side by side.

Cobra was clear on the other side of things, the idea of a relationship seeming completely impossible. The man was in prison, not to mention his affection for Kinana. That alone would make the idea distasteful for me, because I could never break up a happy couple. So, although I had more than enjoyed my dream of him, real life would most likely not support the notion of us together.

Then there was Gajeel. I didn't know him as well as I was discovering that I'd like to. I'd never considered the two of us as a couple, but that dream had activated an explosion of curiosity in me, making me wonder just how it could be between us. Would it be possible? Could that fierce dragon slayer and I make it work?

Hibiki was another person that held possibility. Our guilds were friendly, we had worked together during the Oracion Seis thing, and he had been the one to teach me Urano Metria. He and I had gotten along quite well, so the idea of us getting together definitely had merit.

Now Sting. When I first met him, I couldn't have imagined anything between us. He was brash and cruelly arrogant, and I despised him. Then he'd almost lost Lector for good, and he changed. He learned what it meant to care about his friends, embracing them without concerning himself with their level of strength. I had to admit that with the changes, he would definitely be worth a chance.

This had been a fascinating experience for me, satisfying for sure, but also thrilling to my writer's mind, igniting a flurry of scenarios of how I'd be taken next, and who it would be. My thoughts were all over the place lately, between the sudden jump in my libido, the physical pleasure of the dreams, and the new desire for a man in my life. So, as I stepped into my house, I decided to take a breather, just have a break from my pondering and enjoy my day.

I dug through my movies and popped one in, listening to the opening previews as I headed to the kitchen for a few snacks. The TV blared across the open room as I made a popcorn, and poured myself a glass of water. I finished the popcorn just as the movie began, and gathered the popcorn, water, and my last choice, a cherry popsicle, before heading back to my couch. I flopped down, and immediately dug into my popcorn.

I spent the rest of the day watching movies, stopping only to make myself dinner, and grab the last popsicle in my freezer just before bed. It was surprising that I still had one, considering how often Natsu broke in and ate everything in sight, but I shrugged and thanked my lucky stars. I popped the frozen treat into my mouth and hummed happily at the flavor. Cherry...my favorite.

As I sat there sucking on my popsicle, my mouth sliding effortlessly up and down the chilly dessert, I realized how similar the action was to something else. I blushed a bit thinking of it, imagining myself wrapping my mouth around a man's hard length, and I nearly groaned aloud at the visual. _Damn my imagination...it worked far too well,_ I pouted. Still, this was an opportunity to practice, to try out all those things I'd heard about from some of the other women. I giggled to myself,_ If the men from the guild could see me now. _

* * *

The club was hopping, sound pouring out through the door as women entered, and I stood there uncertain if I was supposed to join them. I stepped forward cautiously, eyeing the sign once more, before reaching out a hand to swing open the door. I followed a group of women past a smartly dressed man with muscles bulging everywhere, and entered what appeared to be the main room.

Here I found the source of the music, not to mention the reason for the name of the place, Arctic Bodies. My eyes were drawn to the center stage, surrounded by a large number of women, where a nearly naked man was gathering up his clothes and waving at the screaming fans as he ran behind the curtain. Somehow I had found myself in a strip club.

My face flushed a bit as the lights began to dim and the ladies quieted, and a booming voice announced the next act, "You're in for a real treat tonight, ladies! Please welcome to the stage one of our showstoppers, the Arctic Prince!"

The lights began to flash as a heavy beat filled the room and the temperature dropped. I looked around in surprise as the female population in the club went wild, arms shooting into the air all around me as I found myself pushed toward the side of the stage.

The curtains parted to reveal the figure of a man turned sideways, his head tipped down, and fist held over an open palm. I gulped as I realized I knew that stance. _Gray.._. His hands pushed away from his body, palms out, and the stage floor frosted over, adding another shock of cold to the room.

I shivered as his face turned, and he rushed forward, dropping to his knees and sliding out onto the center of the stage, his mouth turned up into a knowing smirk as the women screeched their excitement. I licked my lips unconsciously. He'd never looked so hot, kneeling there in a full suit, complete with bowtie and hat. He stared over the crowd before his eyes met mine, and I felt a current run through me as his gaze moved down my body, taking in the tight deep blue dress I had on. His mouth moved with the song, _What I'd do to that body..._

He gave me a sexy wink before leaning back and lifting his hand to his hat, threw it aside into the frantic crowd. His hips lifted with the beat, raising higher and higher as the music swelled, and I couldn't help but see what he wanted me to, my body over his, as he arched himself between my legs. I shifted uncomfortably in my dress, my panties already wet with desire, and he looked over at me with a satisfied smile, like he knew just what he was doing to me, as he mouthed the words to the song. _Getting drunk on the thought of you naked..._

Gray lifted himself to his feet, his body flowing through the movement, making everything he did look so effortless and enticing. His hands lifted to his jacket, jerking it up off his shoulders, then rocking his shoulders, eased the material down his bare arms. The jacket went flying as well, and some woman shrieked as she caught it. I ignored her, the entire room actually, as he raised a hand to the top button of his sleeveless shirt.

His hips kept the beat as he flicked the first button open, his mouth moving again,_ If you wanna scream..._ I swallowed hard. I definitely wanted to scream. I wanted him to make me scream. He bent his knees and jolted his hips forward with the beat, once twice, then a pause, then again as his fingers continued working on the fastenings of his shirt.

_Hope you're ready to go all night..._ He winked at me as the last button released, and spun around, as he inched the shirt down his back, leaving only the collar. He threw it off to the side and rolled his hips again, his movements screaming sex, making me think of being pushed up against the wall as he drove up into me. God, this was hot.

Gray turned around, his hand running down his chiseled abs, teasingly close to the part of his anatomy I was itching to see. _Come and get it..._ He smirked before throwing his hand out to the side, abandoning his trek down to his pants, as he suddenly dropped his body to the floor, his body flat until he arched up onto his knees, flexing his hips into the floor in a motion as old as time.

He looked up at me as he spun around to a sitting position just at a small step-down and mouthed, _Take off all your clothes and put something on ya..._ I heard a voice in my head beg, 'Oh yes please!' and I unconsciously nodded my head in agreement. I wanted him. He smirked knowingly, and I blushed, realizing he must have seen my thoughtless response.

Flicking a tongue out to swipe temptingly across his lips, he lifted his hips up again, undulating into the air above him, and everything inside me clenched as I imagined my body over his as he plunged into me with that rolling movement. I bit my lip on a moan as he thrust up once more before stalking towards the end of the stage, devouring me with his eyes. _If you wanna scream... _

His hands smoothed down his sides, hooking into the top of his pants, and he pumped his hips twice before ripping the pants from his body, revealing small black boxer briefs and smooth muscled legs. Oh damn. I'd seen him naked before, more times than I could count, but never had he looked sexier than he did right now, as he spread his legs, bending his knees, and thrust his hips out, snapping them forward in time with the music. _Hope you're ready to go all night..._

My hand itched to reach out and touch all that exposed flesh, to pull him to me and ride him until this burning ache was gone. I was on fire in spite of the cold he'd spread through the room at his entrance. My insides were ablaze with desire, and I needed him like a cool drink of water on a hot day.

He shifted again, moving his body in a circle as he straightened his tall frame into the stance he'd begun in, fist in palm. His hands shot up into the air, and snow fell, sprinkling around us, as he gave a final smirk. He mouthed the last words of the song, _If you wanna scream..._ and stilled as the lights went down and the music stopped. The women of the club went nuts, their screams getting somehow louder in the wake of his finish, as if to answer his request.

Gray offered a suggestive smile to the other women as he made his way to the edge of the stage just in front of me. I looked up at his gorgeous body and nearly groaned aloud. He crooked a finger at me, before holding his hand out to me and saying, "Come with me."

I sighed, reaching up instantly to take his hand. I didn't hesitate or ask where we were going. I didn't care; I just wanted my hands on all those mouth-watering muscles. He yanked me up and into his body, slipping his arms around me to cup my ass and bringing our lower bodies together. I gasped at the sudden contact, my core flooding with liquid heat, and then he was lifting me up, pulling my legs around his waist.

I barely noticed the shouts of the jealous women, begging him to choose them instead, as I threaded my fingers into his dark hair and stared into his eyes. I knew he could see the hunger there, my fierce need, and his eyes responded, answering that fervor with some of his own. Turning his back on the crowd of wounded females, his carried me back across the stage to the curtains.

He brushed through them and immediately after, swooped down to kiss me, taking my lips greedily as if he'd been waiting for far too long. Our tongues met in a flurry, our hands clutching at each other in earnest, as we stumbled through a doorway. Gray pulled back from my mouth, and absentmindedly slapped a hand against the door to shut it. He carried me over to a large plush sofa and set me down, before stepping back with a cocky grin.

"Time for your lap dance," he said, as he moved to a CD player, and popped in a disk. He turned back to me as slow sultry music began to fill the room, his body moving deliberately towards me in time with the beat. I drew in a sharp breath as he came to a stop just in front of me and then began to rock his hips slowly, drawing my eyes down his body where a very noticeable bulge had formed.

My mouth watered as I watched him, his lithe body working the moves of his dance like he'd been born to seduce. Chilled hands slid over my legs, yanking them apart before dropping his hands to either side of me on the seat. He leaned in, taking my lips as his body dipped down and flexed against me, hips arching his erection into my sex in time with the music, and I couldn't stop the moan that slid up my throat.

I reached out to grab him, but he chuckled and pushed my hand aside, instead climbing over me on the couch, his legs straddling mine as he continued to tease me with his body, his movements flowing so smooth over me. His hips lifted higher and higher, before he was finally there, just in front of my mouth, and I suddenly realized how much I wanted to taste him.

Before he could stop me, I grabbed his hips, stilling him with a firm grip, and glancing up at him, I tucked my fingers into his shorts and eased them down, happily releasing his thick shaft. I licked my lip in anticipation, as I tentatively reached out to touch him, slowly stroking up and down the firm length.

He was like velvet and steel, both hard and smooth at the same time, and I relished in the feel of him in my hands, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more; I wanted a taste. I leaned in, and looking up at Gray's face, took the head of him into my mouth. He hissed as I slid down his length, taking as much in as I could. I'd never done this before, and though I was nervous, I was hungry for him.

I bobbed my head slowly, enjoying the feel of him inside my mouth, our bodies joining in a way I'd never experienced before. I laved over him with my tongue, lapping at him like my favorite treat, before taking him in my mouth again. Gray reached out to me, his hands holding my head as he gently began moving his hips.

He pushed past my lips, his hard cock plunging into my mouth and I moaned around him as my core tightened. I'd never envisioned this act quite so sensual, so hot. Gray let out a deep groan as the sounds I'd made vibrated over him, and he thrust faster, his fingers gently kneading my scalp.

I lifted my eyes to him, finding him in turn watching me, and I hummed around him again, determined to make him lose control. "Ah fuck!" he cursed, his pace quickening again, as I began to suck him in earnest, my tongue curling around him with every pass. I clutched at his legs, my fingers digging into his flesh as he began losing his rhythm.

I could see he was close, and I moaned again, effectively pushing him over the edge as he came with a shout, his head tipped back as he spurt his hot seed down my throat. I struggled for a moment before relaxing and swallowed it down, drawing on his cock a final time before letting him slip from my mouth. I watched him for a moment, trying to regain his control, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each of his sharp breaths.

He seemed completely undone...by me. It was a heady experience, and I couldn't stop the smug smile that came to my lips at the thought of my accomplishment. He finally looked back down at me, his face completely stunned, and muttered, "Damn girl."

I giggled lightly, pleased with myself and asked, "You like?"

"Hell yeah," he answered with a grin, before his expression changed, turning dark as he gave me a devilish smirk. "Now, time for you to come."

Heat flashed through me, and I swallowed hard as he climbed off me and pulled me to my feet. He knelt before me and slid his hands slowly up my legs, easing up my dress in the process, and standing back up, tugged the dress over my head, dropping it to the floor. He looked over my red lingerie and licked his lips, as he praised, "Sexy."

He pulled me into a hot kiss as he moved steady hands to unclasp my bra, keeping my lips as he slid the straps down my arms and threw it aside. He cupped my breasts, his magic activating as he brushed chilled thumbs over the hardened nubs, teasing them into frigid peaks. My mouth left his with a gasp, and his head dipped down to take the pink flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly on it as his mouth reversed the chill.

I cried out as he moved to my other nipple, tugging on this one sharply, grazing over it with his teeth. I clutched at him, my body completely aflame with desire, and as if he'd heard my thoughts, he lifted his head and pushed my back onto the soft couch. I landed with an 'Oof' and then he was there, sliding my soaked panties down my legs, spreading them wide as his gaze raked over my aching center.

He knelt between my legs, and put his hands together in a familiar fashion, his fist once again over his palm, and I sent him curious look. My questions were answered as the frosty haze cleared, and I saw what was resting in my hand. _Holy shit..an ice dildo?_ He grinned deviously as I looked up at him stupefied. I'd had no idea he could make something like that, though I shouldn't be surprised. I'd seen him make far more intricate designs than the one he now held.

"You like?" he asked, turning my words back on me, as he stretched out his arm, bringing the piece of ice close to my face, before commanding, "Open up."

I did as he bid me, and he slipped the hard ice into my mouth, just like he'd done with his own cock not long before. He eased it back out, and I realized he'd copied his actual size. Taking it from my mouth, he trailed it down my body, over my breast, across my belly, before brushing it over my sex. I jolted at the touch, my breath coming out harsh, and I rasped, "Oh God."

He slid the iced dick over me again, and my hips arched in supplication, begging for more. I was hot, my body raging with the need to be filled, and I opened my mouth to plead with him. His next touch stopped me, the frozen cock sliding past my lips, and I sighed in satisfaction._ Finally._..

Gray shifted the ice, starting up an easy rhythm, as he plunged the cold shaft into my depths. I lifted my hips to meet his movements, a moan slipping from my mouth as the dildo soothed the overwhelming heat inside me. "You like that, don't you?" he mused, using his thumb to brush over my clit with every thrust.

"God, yes!" I rasped, as my body began to writhe from his attentions, "Gray...faster!"

He complied with a flick of his wrist, the hard length surging into me with purpose, pushing me higher. I gasped at the incredible sensation, as I hurtled towards completion. Gray seemed to sense how close I was, because I barely registered him say, "And now for the finishing touch," and then his mouth was over me, sucking on my clit, teasing the little bundle of nerves until I exploded, my body bowing with the force of my orgasm, as I shrieked out my pleasure in the form of his name.

"Now, that is a beautiful sight, indeed; though I feel quite certain I could do much better than him."

My head whipped around in surprise, and I gaped at the sight of another man standing just inside the door. _Oh shit...there's more?_

* * *

**_A/N: Oh hell, wonder who that is? hehehe..._**


	7. And Pants

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 7 is now up! So, go check it out on **Nicole4211**'s page:

**CHAPTER 7:** **...And Pants**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: **s/9463135/7/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	8. A Speedy Delivery

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 8 is now up! So, go check it out on **Deathsembrace137**'s page:

**CHAPTER 8: A SPEEDY DELIVERY**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: ** s/9465043/8/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	9. A Sudden Appearance

_Okay, so my latest chapter...hope it's as good you hoped it would be. Check with **Nicole4211** for chapter 10!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: A SUDDEN APPEARANCE**

It was late afternoon as I walked towards the guild, no longer feeling tired, but now sporting a rather pitiful scowl. My mood was so dark that I didn't even feel like calling out Plue or walking along the ledge of the channel like I normally did. The guys out in the boat seemed to notice the strangeness of my actions and instead of their usual greeting, wished me a nice evening.

I offered them a wave and a half-hearted smile for their concern and carried on. I probably shouldn't be returning to the guild right now, not in the state I was currently finding myself in, but I'd never enjoyed long bouts of alone time. So, it was either go to the guild and hopefully get out of this mood, or stay home and read about all the beautiful ways the men in books romance their women. That's out, I thought.

I wasn't mad per se, just a bit disappointed at the reminder that I didn't have a special man in my life, no one devoted to loving just me for the rest of his life. I had to admit it made me a bit sad, lonely even. And that was precisely the reason I had decided to go back. After all, who could possibly hold onto a sour mood amidst all the chaos and craziness that was Fairy Tail?

The guild came into view moments later, and with the familiar sight came a sense of contentment. It was always that way for me, especially when returning from a long mission. Today was no different, the newly acquired guild hall bringing about an instant feeling of home. It was my refuge, the one place I always felt I belonged, the one spot in all of Earthland I knew I'd always find a friend.

Lifting a hand, I pushed through the door, already feeling the tenseness leaking away as I revelled in the sight of all my guild mates still partying hard. A yelp left my mouth as I ducked down to avoid a chair flying at my head. Before I could look around for the culprit, Natsu stepped up, offering me his hand with an apology.

"Sorry Luce. I was trying to get the Stripper...well, both of them," he muttered, smiling nervously at me as I accepted his hand and stood.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What are you and Gray fighting about now?" I didn't even know why I was bothering to ask. Their fights never made any sense to me anyway.

"And Lyon," he corrected, before proclaiming loudly, "And we're fighting about who's better at sex!"

My mouth dropped open, and I just stared. _Was he serious?_ "What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, Frosted Flakes over there said he did better in your dream than me. Then Lyon said he was better than both of us. Like that's possible! I'm your best friend, so that obviously always makes me the best, right Luce?" he announced proudly, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

My face flushed a bit as I shrugged his arm off and said, "Um Natsu...I'm not sure you understand what you're actually arguing over here."

Natsu smiled brightly, answering, "Sure I do! Sex is when a guy and a girl get naked and-"

"Okay, okay! I see - you've got it!" I interrupted, waving my hands in front of me to halt his explanation. _Who could have guessed that Natsu understood so much?_ "I'm...uh gonna go over to the girls now, okay Natsu?" I mentioned, edging away from my not-quite-as-dense-as-I-thought partner.

"Sure! See ya Luce!" he called out as he headed off to re-engage Gray and Lyon.

I sighed as I made my way towards the women. Suddenly I felt tired all over again. Now, all those times he'd slept over didn't seem so innocent. All along, I'd thought he'd been drawn to my comfy bed, but after this revealing conversation, I was questioning the wisdom of that assumption. I shook my head quickly. I'd have to think about that later.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out, before a concerned look graced her face, "What's wrong?"

Sinking into the seat beside her, I propped my elbows on the table and promptly dropped my head into my hands. I sighed dejectedly at her and mumbled, "This dream sucked."

"Really?" She asked, leaning forward to further question, "What happened?"

"Yeah, tell us all about it," Cana prodded, as Mira nodded, her face showing a hint of worry as she bit her lip.

Looking around the room, I found no obvious eavesdroppers, and proceeded to spill the sad details. The girls all eyed me in shock, before Cana yelled out, "What a shitty thing to do, Jet!"

"Cana! What are you doing?" I shrieked, frantically trying to climb over the table to clap my hand over her mouth, as I reminded her, "It was just a dream!" I ended up just behind her, my arm wrapped around her head as I attempted to shut her up.

Heads turned toward us from all across the guild, each person waiting to see if the drunk woman would elaborate, and I whispered harshly, "Cana, look what you did!"

"What I did?" she called out, her voice muffled by my hand before she jerked it away and shouted, "He's the one that called out another woman's name during sex!"

I winced at the collective gasp that went up around us and sent Jet an apologetic look as he shrunk down into his seat, his face reddening more than I had ever seen before. _Poor guy._ He was never going to live this down. He shot quick eyes at Levy and I glanced over to find her face every bit as bright as Jet's. _Oh shit._ Of course, everyone would know whose name he had called out in my dream.

I opened my mouth to offer my apologies to Levy, but the words never made it that far. A heavy hand trailed down my spine, and then Gajeel was there, his body right up against mine as he whispered in my ear, "Sounds like you could use some...attention. I can help you with that. Anytime you want."

His breath puffed out across my skin, and it took everything I had not to close my eyes and sink back into him as I'd done in my dream of him. I blinked quickly as he stepped away, and I sucked in some much needed air, pushing away the unconscious reaction. He glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine with a satisfied glint as he chuckled smugly and walked away.

I slumped back into my seat and turned to Levy, who was busy fussing at the card mage. Her voice was quiet, completely at odds with her angry expression, and I couldn't help but laugh. She was just too cute, puffing out her cheeks like that. "Sorry Levy-chan. I didn't know she was going to blab it to the WHOLE WORLD," I emphasized, shooting Cana a glare.

She simply stuck her tongue out and grabbed for her jug of beer again. It was obvious we would get nothing more from her on the subject, so I pointedly ignored her as Levy groaned, "I can't believe you dreamed that, Lu-chan! How embarrassing."

"Painful too," Cana added with a grimace, "No wonder you're so moody. I bet you're still horny as hell."

My face colored at her words, and before I could respond, Gray was there beside me, saying, "No worries Lucy! I've got just what you need!"

"Huh?" I asked, dumb-founded as he moved into his fighting stance, a fist hovering over his other hand. My confusion didn't last long, my eyes growing as large as saucers when he called out a spell and ice began coalescing in his hand.

"Ice Make: Dick!" he yelled, drawing the guild's attention once again.

He held out the frozen phallus to me, his mouth drawing into a sexy smirk as he winked and said, "Learned that one just for you."

I sat there, my tongue tied and my mind completely in shock. I couldn't think of a single word to say. _Did he know about that part of the dream? He must_, I realized belatedly. It was the only thing that made sense, as I couldn't see him just popping up to offer me such a thing. Part of me wanted to reach out for it and rush home, and the other part wanted to shove it away, admitting no desire for the item. I could do neither. I was quite literally frozen, ironically enough.

The choice was thankfully taken out of my hands as a whip of water shot between us and scooped up the beautifully crafted penis. "This is Juvia's! Love Rival will not take Gray-sama's ice dick away from Juvia!" the water mage shouted, before heading towards the door. "Juvia has Gray-sama's love shaft finally!" she exclaimed excitedly as she left.

The guild burst into laughter at her bizarre behavior. I giggled as Gray smacked a palm to his face and shook his head. He never knew what to do about her obsession with him. He'd already told her he wasn't interested in her that way, but she still stayed devoted to him, stubbornly clinging to her certainty that one day, he would change his mind.

I let out a sigh at that thought as once again I was reminded that there was no suitor waiting anxiously for me to fall in love with him. There was no one who was enamored with me in such a way. Juvia loved Gray. That much was obvious, and though Gray didn't love her in return, at least he knew that someone desperately wanted him. No one else, but him.

"I can make you another one if you want," Gray offered with a naughty grin.

"Please," Lyon ridiculed, appearing at his side, "Your ice dick is probably just as pitiful as your real one. Allow me to assist the lady." Ignoring Gray's shout of annoyance, the silver-haired mage moved his hands with a flourish, his magic forming a slightly larger frozen penis in his hand. His face slid into a tempting smirk as he held it out to me and purred, "Here you go, baby."

I bit my lip as my mind flashed back to my dream of him, his lips forming the word baby as he pushed himself into my mouth. _Oh dear Mavis, I was getting hot all over again_. I again toyed with the idea of accepting the gift, excusing the pervy thought by arguing that I needed it after the let-down I'd just experienced. However, I waited too long again, as Cana reached out and swiped it, saying with a saucy grin, "Well, if you aren't going to take it, I sure will. Wouldn't want this baby to go to waste."

With that, she popped out of her seat and sauntered out of the building with her prize, as Lyon and Gray walked off laughing and cracking jokes about how much money they could make selling those. I watched Cana longingly until she was out of sight, almost wishing I had found the guts to ignore the embarrassment and take it for myself. Sighing, I swiveled back around in my seat and faced a blushing Levy and a highly amused Mira. "Well, that's that, I suppose," I muttered morosely.

"You could always ask them for another one," Mira suggested with a giggle.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not doing that!" I shrieked, completely appalled that she'd caught on to my thoughts. _How the hell did she read me so well?_

Levy joined Mira in mocking me and mused, "Well, you did seem pretty disappointed when she left with your...present."

"I did not! I have no idea what you're talking about," I denied furiously, jerking my head to the side as I struggled to keep a blush from staining my cheeks. That would surely make my lie more pronounced and obvious.

They laughed at my exaggerated protesting, and I groaned in irritation, realizing that I had failed miserably at protecting my humiliating secret desire. _Oh well, I suppose it could be worse._ The guys could have heard that and come back to offer me another one.

No sooner had the thought formed, then Laxus was falling into the seat beside me, his descent somehow graceful in spite of his large size. He crossed his arms over his muscled chest and complained, "Can't believe you dreamed of Jet before me, Blondie. That's insulting."

"It's not like I can control who pops into my dream," I protested, sending him a grumpy pout, "Trust me, I'd rather have you."

All the occupants at the table burst out laughing at the same, and realizing what I'd just said, my face colored again, as I exclaimed, "That didn't come out right. I meant I'd rather have you in my dreams!" They all cracked up again, and I groaned aloud, "You know what I mean!"

Laxus gave a final chuckle before his face settled into his signature smirk as he looked me over, his eyes seeming to caress over my entire body. "Oh I wouldn't mind you in my dreams either, Blondie."

My mouth watered as my imagination went wild, conjuring scenes of being pressed up against a wall by him, my mouth moving over his thick staff. The scene was so vivid in my head, I had to clench my legs on a sudden wave of longing. My mind was going to kill me before this was all over. _Damn, where's the ice dildo when you need one?_

He shot me a knowing smile, as he rose from the chair and leaned over to whisper, "Just to let you know..." He paused a moment before continuing, his voice rasping out, "I'm bigger than any man in the guild...in every way."

I nearly moaned at his words, already picturing my version of his measurements, imagining how he'd feel pushing into my core, my body stretching deliciously to accommodate him. I knew my face must be all but blank, but I couldn't seem to form an expression. I could only sit there, trying to cool the heat pooling deep in my belly, fighting off a wave of pure unadulterated desire before someone noticed evidence of my arousal.

"There...now that's the reaction I was looking for," he said, his face showing how pleased he was with my response. He nodded once at his accomplishment before standing up and making his way back to his team.

Levy and Mira waited for the large man to retreat before they leaned forward, both bearing looks of curiosity as Mira asked, "What did he say to you? You look like you're about to melt right off your seat."

I swallowed hard, and murmured shakily, "That's how I feel right about now."

Abruptly, the guild filled with music, the sound pulsing all around us, and I looked across the room to find two very drunk ice mages, for once fully clothed, climbing atop the bar. They gave one another a fist bump, then turned to point at me and Gray called out, "This one's for you, Lucy!"

My heart pounded in my chest as they began dancing, their hips rolling with the beat. Mira gasped beside me, and I could hear Levy whisper, "Oh my!" I could hear them, but I couldn't turn my head away from the two men slowly removing their clothes. I could look nowhere else. I didn't want to look anywhere else.

All across the guild, women were shouting out their approval, their voices cheering the men on. In my peripheral, I could see Levy squirming in her seat, her face a rather dark shade of red, and Mira was clapping her hands to the music, laughing good-naturedly at the guys' fun. The men, however, weren't amused, especially considering the amount of attention Lyon and Gray were getting, more than a few of them yelling for the dancers to put their clothes on.

"Damn, they're just as good in real life," I acknowledged quietly. My body woke even further as Lyon sank to his knees and began thrusting up into the air, while Gray hopped down and came towards me, his steps in time with the music. I licked my lips unconsciously, my eyes following the line of his body, as he eased himself over my legs, straddling my body and began dancing over me.

"Holy shit," I breathed, everything inside me heating up, tightening things low in my body as Lyon came up behind me, his hands moving low over my shoulders, almost touching more than he should have been. I couldn't breathe, couldn't calm my racing heart. Was I really going to let them do this?

"Hey!" Natsu hollered, barreling in to rip the two away from me, using his body to block the ice mages from returning. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Luce?"

I drew in a quick breath, his interference giving me the space I needed to clear my head, and I did a quick look around. I nearly groaned as I saw every eye on me, including the men I'd allowed to dance so shamelessly against me. Both Lyon and Gray held grins of satisfaction at my inability to push them away, clearly enjoying the attraction I felt for them.

_Hello Mortification, nice to meet you._ How could I have behaved that way in front of everyone? _Well,_ I thought, _when all else fails, haul ass._ I slipped out of my seat, heading straight for the door, as I called out, "I'm going home!"

I ran all the way there, never needing the comfort of my home quite so much. I arrived, gasping for breath, clutching at the stitch in my side, and barely got the door shut and locked before I flopped down on my bed. I was hungry, but my body was so tense at the moment, I didn't think I could manage to eat anything.

Kicking off my shoes, I considered everything that had happened tonight, and I had to laugh. Who knew the guys in our guild were so damn nuts? Well obviously, everyone in Fairy Tail was pretty crazy, but lately, things had gotten even more insane. Was this really all because of my dreams? Why were all the men so determined for me to dream about them? Was it an ego thing?

I shrugged the idea away as I slid my pants down my legs, tossing them across the room, then unhooked my bra and sent that flying as well. I settled beneath my covers, shifting uncomfortably as my damp panties rubbed against my sensitive flesh. Damn men had me so turned on, I didn't know how I was ever going to fall asleep.

* * *

I slipped into the small shop quietly, my eyes taking in the sight of all the naughty things to choose from. I'd never been in a store like this before, but I had to admit, I'd been tempted to do so more than once. I gasped in delight at the racks upon racks of sexy lingerie and costumes. There were so many!

I looked over the selection for a moment before deciding to head over to the costumes, my mouth lifting in an excited smile. I had secretly always wanted to try one on, and this was my chance! Having heard from Cana about the joys of role-playing with a man, I'd been more than a little curious.

The idea of becoming someone else, completely immersing yourself in something other than what you were used to, appealed to me quite a bit. Probably more than it should, but who was going to find out? I just wished I had a man to try it out on. After all, what was the point of buying a costume just for myself?

Suddenly, my eyes fell on an interesting outfit, and I knew...this was the one. I grabbed the hanger and all but rushed to the dressing room. It took me a few minutes to get the suit on, and I grinned happily, turning around to look at myself in the mirror.

The sight was disappointing at best, the mirror only showing a small portion of my body in the costume, and I pouted before remembering that I had seen a large mirror just outside the dressing rooms. The only question was, could I handle going out there clad in only this? I stuck my head out the door, and looked around, scanning as much of the store as I could.

Finding the place all but deserted, I grabbed my bag, and stuffed my clothes in, not wanting to leave my things there to be stolen, and headed towards the mirror. I stopped just before it and admired my fantasy look. I couldn't contain a small squeal at how amazing and sexy I felt in the cop outfit.

The dress was tight and short, barely covering my ass, jet black in color, with a zipper running from top to bottom. I tugged the zipper down another inch, adjusting it until my cleavage made an appearance. I straightened the belt, making sure the buckle settled just over the zipper and hooked the handcuffs on one of the belt loops, before leaning over to tug on the fishnet thigh high stockings.

Finally, I tipped the cute little police hat down a bit farther and posed, fingerless-gloved hands on my hips. I looked so hot! _Ah...if only there was a man to see me in it._ Then I could try out my handcuffs on him.

Suddenly a bell chimed, and I swiveled around to see a familiar redhead enter the store, her steps quick and confident. What the hell was she doing in here? I gulped as I backed away from her advancing form. She hadn't noticed me just yet, as she had begun talking to the woman running the store, but that wouldn't last for long. What to do!

Before I could think any more on it, my body reacted, snatching up my bag and sneaking through the curtains at the back of the store and all but ran out the back door. I sighed with relief at having got away, and had barely turned to run, when a hand grabbed at my arm and whipped me around.

A gasp left my mouth at the abrupt action, as a man pinned me against the brick wall of the building. I gasped again as I recognized the man in front of me, a man I hadn't seen since the Grand Magic Games, a man I knew was associated with the authorities. _Damn..._

"Mest...I mean D-Doranbolt," I stuttered quietly, my voice refusing to work properly, "What are you doing here?"

"You can call me Mest," he offered, his eyes filling with mischief as he leaned into me and continued, "I'm here to arrest a criminal. Though seeing this little thief in such a hot get-up, I may have to change my mind."

My pulse spiked at his words and how his eyes raked over my body. I bit my lip, some naughty part of me hoping he would in fact do as he'd said. The idea teased at me, making my body flush with heat at his closeness. I'd never before noticed how sexy he was, his scar only serving to increase his desirability. _How on Earthland had I missed that before?_

His hair was messy, longer than I'd seen it the last time, his face looking scruffy with a light sprinkling of bristles across his chin, jaw line, and above his lips. He wore a simple white muscle shirt underneath an open button-down shirt, and a pair of loose pants. He looked completely different than the Doranbolt I'd seen at the GMG, this version far from the straight-laced put-together one from before, far more enticing, that is.

He narrowed bright emerald green eyes at me as if he knew what I was thinking, and I squirmed against the wall, my body itching to push itself into him, to rub myself across all those muscles straining against his shirt. I bit my lip hard, trying to stifle the urge to fling myself at him. Somehow, I had to curb the impulses of my traitorous body.

"So..." he mused, his expression turning hot as he pressed his body in a little closer, "What's it going to be? You going to resist arrest or are you going to come willingly?"

My temperature shot up at his blatant offer, and I pushed myself into him, straining against his hold on my arms as I gave him a fiesty answer, "Why not both?"

The words had barely left my mouth, when he jerked my body around to face the wall, my palms smacking onto the surface loudly as he moved into the back of me and rasped, "I like the way you think."

My breathes came hard, as he lifted his hands to my arms, and began moving them up towards me shoulders. "Such a bad girl, resisting arrest. I guess I'm going to have to frisk you then," he scolded, as he slid his hands down my sides before moving up to my chest. I arched into his palms as he passed over my breasts, his touch firm, but fleeting.

I wanted to groan as he shifted again, drawing his hands back before bending down and placing them on my legs. He moved even slower this time, as he raised his body up, his hands following the ascent. As he made it up to my thighs, he stood fully, sliding his hands to the inside of my legs, continuing up with purpose. I moaned aloud as he made it to the top, his arms bunching up my dress and his hands brushing against my aching center on both sides, before moving up and over my hips to cup my cheeks.

"Hmm...seems you're hiding nothing on you, but I might need to take a closer look," he suggested briefly, before pulling my hands together behind me and slapping cuffs on my wrists. I pulled and tugged against the restraints - I had to at least try - but I couldn't get free.

Suddenly he spun me around, the world blurring around me and then it coalesced again, the scenery changing to a darkly lit room with a single table and two chairs in the center. He pushed me back towards the table and announced with a grin, "Time for your interrogation, Lucy."

"Don't I get a phone call first?" I asked breathlessly, immediately falling into my role as criminal with gusto. This whole role-playing was as hot as Cana had said it was.

"Oh, such bad girls don't have that right," he disagreed, stalking closer to me, "Naughty girls don't get to do anything other than what they're told."

Everything inside me clenched, thrilling at his show of dominance. "Then, what should I do first?" I questioned, my tone eager as I leaned back against the table, waiting impatiently for his touch.

"Hmm...first things first. I have to take another look at the suspect," he answered, as his hands came up to my belt, "A much closer look."

The belt came undone quickly and he jerked it through the loops, tossing it over his shoulder absentmindedly, before reaching up to my zipper. He eased it down slowly, his eyes intently watching every inch of flesh revealed as the the sound of the zipper filled the room. His pace was unhurried, and I couldn't be more thankful the dress was so short. He was killing me.

Finally, he had reached the end and the dress hung open, though not as wide as he apparently wanted, because he immediately gripped the sides and spread them apart, exposing my body to him. My bare breasts caught his eyes first, the dusky nipples puckering at the slight chill of the room, then his eyes moved further down my torso until he reached my racy red thong.

I briefly wondered how he was planning on getting my dress off with my hands cuffed behind my back, but the question was answered almost like he'd heard my inner musing. He grasped the edges of the stretchy fabric and then disappeared. I gasped as he popped back up in front of me, smirking widely, my dress swinging from his finger.

Looking down at my body, I stared in wonder, somehow still expecting to see the scant piece of clothing hanging over my body. Then I remembered that he had teleport magic, but I had to admit, I'd never known he could do that. He took my moment of distraction to rid himself of his shirt, leaving him standing there before me bare-chested, muscles unveiled for my perusal._  
_

My fingers twitched with the need to touch that sinful expanse of flesh, but try as I might, I couldn't release myself from the metal cuffs. I huffed in frustration at my inability to learn the texture of his skin. _Oh how I wished he'd cuffed me in the front, instead._

He chucked at my renewed struggle against my bonds, and moved in close, though not near enough to touch our naked chests together, asking, "Why are you fighting your confinement? You can't get loose."

"Take them off," I mumbled, still trying to slip a hand through one side, "I want to touch you."

Mest shook his head and reminded me, "No can do, my little thief. Bad girls can't be allowed to roam free." I nearly groaned aloud at his refusal. _How frustrating._ Then he pushed his body into mine, rubbing all those delicious muscles against my tender breasts, as his hands latched onto the globes of my ass, pulling me roughly into his erection.

"Oh yes! Finally," I moaned, tipping my head back, causing my hat to drop to the floor as I began grinding myself against him wantonly.

He hissed sharply, and his eyes flashed before he launched himself at my mouth, my actions clearly breaking whatever hold he'd had on his control. I met his tongue, stroke for fierce stroke, all of my pent up passion coming out in the powerfully arousing kiss.

His hands slipped up my body to cup my heavy breasts, teasing the pebbled tips with skilled fingers, as he shifted against me, his hips driving himself even closer to the apex of my thighs. I moaned into his mouth, and answered his action with one of my own, sliding a leg up over his hip.

I pulled back with a growl as I began losing my balance, "Mest, I can't do this with my hands behind my back."

He heaved against me, and grabbed a key out of his pocket, reaching behind me to unhook one of the cuffs. He brought my arms forward, and immediately cuffed them again, this time in front. He smirked at my exasperated expression, and said smugly, "You said you couldn't do it with your hands behind your back. You never said anything about them being off."

"Damn it," I groused, before deciding to just go with it. "You better make this good!" I declared, as I looped my arms around his neck and brought our mouths back together, nipping at his lip as punishment.

He returned the favor a second later, his mouth moving along my jaw until he reached my ear. He drew the lobe into his mouth, giving it a quick suck before he breathed his response, "I'm going to make you come so hard, you're going to forget your name."

His raspy tone sent chills down my spine, as he lifted me onto the edge of the table, spreading my legs as his hands went to my panties, both they and he disappearing a moment later. He reappeared between my legs, his pants now gone and his cock somehow already buried inside me. I gasped at the sudden fullness, my mind completely blank but for the intense pleasure.

Mest grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down for another kiss, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, anchoring me before he began thrusting. I pressed myself even closer, feeling my body climbing up that incredible summit, the sound of his body slapping against mine so roughly pulling the coil inside me even tighter.

My walls began to clamp down on him as I neared my climax, and then he stilled, causing me to cry out pitifully, "No, don't stop!"

He gave no response, instead teleporting our joined bodies to the top of the table, where he began pounding into my body, his thick cock pumping furiously between my legs. I arched into him, wrapping my legs around him, my hips snapping up to meet his, and before even a minute I could feel the crescendo coming again, harder than before.

"Oh God, yes!" I shouted into the quiet room, letting his body take me higher and higher, until...he quit again. "Goddamnit! Why won't you let me come?!" I shrieked angrily, my frustration at it's peak as he refused to move above me.

"Oh I'm going to let you come. I'm building you up so high that when I finally let you come, you'll be squirting all over me," he clarified, before poofing us again.

We reappeared in a jail cell, his body pushing mine against the cold iron bars, my legs clinging to his hips, my core clutching at his shaft as he slammed back inside me, his thrusts deep, harsh almost. I clamped down around him, my aching center quivering with pleasure, and I reached up to grip the bar above my head to steady myself. My body felt out of control, confused with all the mixed signals it had been given.

I rode him desperately, my core heating up to the point of near discomfort, as he spurred me on, "That's right, baby. Let it build."

"Oh God!" I wailed, everything inside me aching so badly for release, I nearly cried. "I can't...please Mest!" I sobbed brokenly, my body tensing painfully around him.

"Come on, baby," he encouraged, gritting his teeth against his own release, as he used his hands to help me move over him, "You can do it. Take it all."

I came down hard on him, taking his cock even deeper into my body as he called out, "That's it, baby. Fuck me!"

My core tightened even further, my breath going ragged as I begged, "Mest please! Harder! More, I need more!"

"Hold on," he growled, letting go of me long enough to drape my legs over his arms, and gripping my hips, slammed himself back into my throbbing depths. I cried out at his entrance, accepting his rough pace and begging for more. It was right on the edge of pleasure and pain, but I couldn't think as streak of heat raced up my spine, sending my body writhing around him.

"Ready?" he called out harshly, commanding, "Don't fight it!" No sooner did he offer his warning, then he angled his hips and thrust upwards, smacking right into my G-spot, pressing it like a button that sent my body into a cacophony of utter chaos. It hit me like a domino effect, a wave of liquid heat flooding my core, my walls seizing tighter than they ever had before, my head jerking back, my mouth freezing in an open position, before the dam burst, and I came with a shriek, my body thrashing around him.

I couldn't contain myself, couldn't stop the bowing of my back or find the strength to continue holding on. I was completely spent. I went limp in his arms, and would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't caught me, pulling me close to his body. "Holy shit," I mumbled as my head slumped against his shoulder.

He chuckled quietly, before saying in a deep voice, "Such a naughty girl. Maybe you can arrest me next time."

* * *

I woke up in bed, gasping for breath, my body feeling as if I'd gone through a marathon. Every part of my body was limp with fatigue, my muscles completely dead, but I felt amazing. I was dog tired, but I no longer felt the sting of unfulfilled sex. I let out a giggle as I clumsily tried to kick my blankets off my body, and then frowned as I found they wouldn't budge.

I huffed at my lack of success. Stupid covers, why won't you move? I opened my eyes to glare at the offending blankets and got the shock of my life. Deep charcoal eyes watched me, their depths conveying heat in a way I'd never seen before, while his mouth curved into his normal amused grin.

"Wow, Luce! Your back came all the way off the bed!" he gushed, leaning forward as though to congratulate me on a good orgasm. I shook the odd thought away, wishing my mind could clear enough so I could really think.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes sliding shut, and he took in a deep breath. "Damn, you smell so good, Luce."


	10. The Lion Ruts Tonight

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 10 is now up! So, go check it out on **Nicole4211**'s page:

**CHAPTER 10:** **The Lion Ruts Tonight**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: ** s/9463135/10/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	11. A Key Connection

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 11 is now up! So, go check it out on **Deathsembrace137**'s page:

**CHAPTER 11:** **A Key Connection**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: ** s/9465043/11/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	12. Midsummer Night's Dream

_Hi guys! A new chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy! Just wanna say thanks so much for all the support for our story - we love it so much! _

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail! :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM**

I awoke to beams of light streaming in through the window of my bedroom, the heat from the rays warming me comfortingly as I sat up and shook my head at my imagination. That had been one hell of a dream of Corvus, so hot in spite of his dark exterior, or perhaps because of it. Man, was he dreamy, like the ultimate bad boy.

_Two spirits in a row_, I thought as I left my bed and headed for my bathroom to wash. I hoped that didn't mean I'd be having dreams of my other spirits. Images popped into my head of Taurus, Cancer, and Capricorn, and I blanched, feeling slightly ill. Okay, enough of that or I'd be sick for sure. I pushed the thought from my mind, certain that my imagination would never be so cruel to me, and finished up my shower.

I dressed quickly, intending to write a bit before I headed off to the guild. The story had been coming along well, and I'd just gotten to the part where the villain had taken the Princess captive. Now, it was time for her Knight Protector to save her. I'd planned to have him engage the bad guy in a sword fight, and I was excited to work on it.

Grabbing an apple from the kitchen and a glass of water, I moved to my desk and pulled out my manuscript, reading over the last few pages, as I always did, before starting again. I took a bite of my breakfast and got down to business, diving right into the fight scene.

A couple hours passed as I worked, and by the time I was done, I was frowning, biting my lip at what I had just written. It just wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what was wrong with it, but I knew there was a problem. Sighing, I stood to my feet, gathering the pages in my hand. I figured I could take it to the guild, see if Levy could help me fix it. If anyone could see the issue, it'd be her.

Decision made, I slipped the papers into my bag, grabbing my keys as I left the house. I walked along the water, balancing once again on the edge as I thought about my new Spirit. I couldn't help but laugh as I realized how ironic it was that Laxus can given me that key as a way to get to know me. He of course thought that would help me dream of him, and then, instead of Laxus, I'd dreamed of the Spirit attached to the key.

Oh, he was going to be so peeved. I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do about it? I couldn't make myself dream about him, even if I wanted to. Obviously, the fantasy was there, but apparently, my mind refused to bring it to life as I slept. It was rather odd, and quite frustrating for him, from what I could see.

Before I could think any more on the topic, a voice rang out, "Hey Luce!"

Lifting my head, I saw Natsu barreling towards me with Happy right behind him, "Luce, come on! We gotta hurry!"

I hopped down from the ledge just as he reached me, my eyebrow cocked at him, and asked, "Hurry? Why?"

"We've gotta go on a job!" he shouted, spinning me around to pull me back the way I'd come, away from the guild, "Just you, me, and Happy - like old times! Let's go, slow poke!"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped from above us, snickering behind his paws, "She'd be faster if she lost some weight."

I shot a glare at the insulting cat and turned to the pink-haired man beside me. "But Natsu," I began, trying to figure out why he was dragging me off like this, "I was headed to the guild."

"You can't go there!" he snapped, before laughing nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head, "I mean...we can't go there because...we have a job to do."

He held up a piece of paper in front of my face, and pushing it back enough to read, I shot him a confused look. "Natsu, what is this? You can't do ballet."

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Natsu, this request is for a male/female pair of ballet dancers," I said, grabbing the flier and pointing to a word, "See this? _Danseur_ means a male ballet dancer."

I smiled as he blew out a puff of air and his shoulders slumped. "I thought it meant we were supposed to meet them at a ballet," he pouted.

"When are you going to learn to read the whole request?" I asked, giggling at his depressed expression, "Come on, let's go back. I didn't really feel like going on a mission anyway."

"Aww come on, Luce! It'll be fun. You just stay here, and I'll go get another one," he pleaded, and turned around before waiting for my answer.

I reached out for his arm, yanking him back towards me. "Natsu," I said sternly, wondering at his suspicious behavior. "Why don't you want me at the guild? What's going on?"

"N-nothing," he squeaked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as I continued to stare at him. It took a well placed bonk on the head to get him talking, but nothing could have prepared me for what he said. He turned his face away a bit, muttering, "It bugs me how all the guys have been staring at you lately. And now, you're talking to them too."

I reeled back at his words, shock filling my mind at his admission. _Was he serious?_ "Natsu...are you jealous?" I asked.

"He liiiiikes you!" Happy filled in.

I rolled my eyes at the Exceed, ignoring him for the moment as Natsu sputtered, "No, why would you say that?"

"Well, it sounds like it's bothering you that I'm spending time with some of the other guys," I replied softly, not really sure how to handle this new development.

"That's cause we're partners. You're supposed to hang out with me, not those losers," he huffed, folding his arms over his chest as if he was offended.

I bit my lip as I watched him, trying to keep in a laugh. He was so cute when he got on his 'partner' soapbox. "We hang out all the time, Natsu. I'm just trying to get to know them. You've got nothing to worry about, because partners always make time for each other," I assured.

"Alright!" he spouted, beaming that big smile of his at me again.

"Now, can we go to the guild?" I asked plaintively.

"Sure Luce!" he yelled, snatching my hand and running back towards the guild, all but dragging me behind him.

* * *

We entered the building, and Natsu immediately took off towards Gray, firing off a blast of fire at the unsuspecting man. I shook my head at his once again happy expression, his earlier piqué all but forgotten, and turned with the intention of finding the girls. Sadly, the only one of my "dream confidantes" I could find was Mira, and she was bustling around, busier than ever.

As my eyes moved over the back corner of the room, I caught sight of Gajeel watching me, and as our eyes met, he waved me over with a smile that was, oddly enough, not entirely perverted. I walked over with an answering grin and sat down, saying, "Hey Gajeel. What's up?"

"I wanted to show you something. You know, cause we were talking about what we liked to read," he answered, his face slightly tense as he reached down to grab something.

I smiled brightly, feeling excited that our conversation had produced such surprising results, "Oh that's great."

He paused for a moment, seeming not entirely certain of sharing the information with me, but I spoke again, urging, "Oh, come on. You can't leave me hanging like that."

He offered me a tentative smile and drew his hand up to set a book on the table, pushing it towards as his eyes scanned the area around us for interlopers. He seemed so nervous about anyone seeing it, and I couldn't imagine why. He turned his attention to me, watching me intently as I began to thumb through the pages.

Ignoring his odd behavior, I started reading the first few pages. It was a manga, the drawing very well done, and the writing interesting. I wasn't entirely certain of the main plot of the whole thing, but it had definitely caught my interest. A few minutes passed in silence, and Gajeel began shifting beside me.

Lifting my head, I enthused, "I have to say, I'm intrigued. Admittedly, I don't understand a lot of what's going on, but from what I can see, it seems a really exciting read."

His face spread into a wide grin, and he scooted closer, his hand moving to point things out in the book. "It is. This is Ichigo, the main character. He was just a regular human until he met her, Rukia. She's a Soul Reaper."

I could see that he was warming up to the subject, and I couldn't help but giggle. I'd never seen him quite so animated before, but I had to admit, it was seriously cute. The thought was rather shocking to say the least, because I would have never expected to consider him, of all people, to be adorable. Sexy as hell, absolutely, but cute? That was a surprise.

"What?" he asked, turning suspicious eyes on me.

Another giggle slipped out at him before I could respond, "Sorry. I've just never seen you like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he rumbled, his face already beginning to shut down into his normal blank look.

I rushed to assure him, placing my hand on his arm, "Nothing bad, I swear. I like seeing you like this. It's cute."

Thankfully, he began to relax again, the tenseness leaving his body almost instantly. His lips twitched at my words, his eyebrow arching arrogantly, as he mused, "Did you seriously just call me cute?"

"It surprised me too," I laughed lightly, thoroughly enjoying this playful side of him, "Trust me, I'd never have thought it was possible either."

"Hey!" he protested, pulling his face into an expression of mock offense, "I can't believe you just said it wasn't possible for me to be cute."

A laugh bubbled out loudly in response as I explained, "That's not exactly what I said. Besides, it's true. You don't normally exude cuteness. Your usual MO is all tall, dark, and dangerously sexy."

He smirked at that, his red eyes gleaming with amusement, as he leaned in a bit. "I like the sound of that, Bunny Girl."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" I asked in exasperation, though knowing the question was pointless. He was never going to abandon that embarrassing nickname.

"I'll drop the Bunny Girl name when I forget how you looked in that sexy ass bunny suit," he teased, his face falling into a lecherous grin I was becoming all too familiar with.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I kind of figured it was a lost cause anyway," I pouted, absent-mindedly thumbing through his book again.

My focus became razor-sharp though, just a moment later, when I came across a fight scene involving swords. I sped through the scene, my eyes taking in every detail of the interaction. I could feel my excitement rising. This was perfect. I was so thoroughly wrapped up in my thoughts, that I barely heard Gajeel speaking again.

"What? Did you say something?" I asked.

"What's got you so distracted?" he questioned, leaning his head over to find what had gained my attention. "You like this part?"

I bit my lip as I considered telling him the truth. There were very few people who had read my writing, and I still wasn't entirely comfortable with just anyone seeing it. I still worried that it would suck, that someone would say they hated it, so I'd been very careful to keep it hidden away from prying eyes.

Now, here I was, debating about sharing it with Gajeel of all people. Before any of the dreams and the time I'd spent with him, I'd have never entertained the thought of such a thing, but now the idea appealed to me. Besides, he'd put aside his own reservations and shared something about himself with me. Could I do any less?

"I'm sure you've heard that I've been writing a novel," I began. Getting a confused look and a nod, I continued, "Well, I was working on a scene this morning, a sword fight actually, and it just didn't feel right. I had planned on asking Levy to help me figure out what was missing, but now..."

He waited after I trailed off, but when I said nothing more, he pressed, "Now, what?"

Taking a deep breath, I answered, "Now, I wonder if you might help me with it."

"Me?" he asked, his face contorting with surprise, "I don't know anything about writing."

"Yes, but you know a lot about fighting, specifically using sword. I don't need help writing it. I need help with the flow of the fight itself, with making it realistic. You'd be perfect!" I exclaimed, feeling more and more excited with the idea the longer I thought about it.

He was silent for a time, his expression thoughtful, and then he smirked, "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you after you just said I was perfect."

"I said you'd be perfect, not that you were perfect," I clarified with a laugh, then asked, "So, is that a yes?"

Before he could answer, a face pushed itself between our heads, causing us to jerk back in opposite directions. "Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Natsu asked, reaching out for the Bleach manga book.

I knew Gajeel wouldn't want Natsu to see it, so before his hand could touch it, I snatched it away, scolding, "Natsu, stop being so nosy."

"Get the hell outta here, dumbass!" Gajeel shouted, throwing his fist at the fire mage's face, turning his arm into a pillar of iron as it connected and sent Natsu flying across the guild.

I followed his flight with my eyes until he smacked into the far wall, then watched in frustration as he scrambled to his feet and headed straight back towards us, his eyes burning with the usual fire for a brawl. I turned to Gajeel and huffed, "It looks like you're about to be pretty busy."

"He's asking for an ass-kicking," he agreed, standing to his feet as he mentioned, "And yeah, I'll help you with your book. Just let me know when."

Clapping my hands it excitement, I stood up as well, offering him a grateful smile. "Awesome! Thanks Gajeel! We can work on it at my place one night if that's okay with you."

Gajeel moved closer, invading my personal space, as he growled playfully, "Whatcha gonna give me in return, Bunny Girl?"

"The only thing you'll be getting is dinner, perv," I returned easily, using my hand to shove his face away.

"Sounds good, Bunny Girl," he responded with a laugh, his face turning smug, "It's a date."

"You wish." I shook my head at his reasoning, laughing with him. I reached out for his book and moved to hand it to him, but he put up his hands, saying, "Keep it. I'll get it from you later."

In the next instant, a flaming fist shot past my face, heading right for Gajeel's chest. It made contact, and sent the Iron Dragon Slayer flying into the table behind him, instantly drawing Elfman into the fray with a loud shout of, "You almost hit Evergreen! That's not manly!"

I rolled my eyes as the trio went at it, and walked away, intending to join Gray across the room. It was surprising that he wasn't involved up to his ears with the mess behind me. Normally, he'd be all over a possible fight with Natsu. I swear, those two would fight over whether the sky was blue.

I made it only a few steps, when the frame of a large man moved into my path, and I looked up to find Laxus staring down at me expectantly. Oh goody, I thought, this was going to be a fun conversation. I almost felt guilty, which was ridiculous. It wasn't like I could control those outrageous dreams. Regardless, I did feel bad having to disappoint him.

"Well?" he asked, his stormy eyes watching me intently.

"Sorry Laxus. It wasn't you," I answered, wondering if he'd let it pass without knowing who had starred in my latest steamy dream.

His face fell a bit, but immediately pulled itself back into his usual smirk. "You know, it's probably best that you get these others out of the way first."

"And why's that?" I asked, a bit confused at his change of heart. Literally the day before, he had been concerned enough to spend time with me in hopes of encouraging a dream of him.

He pulled me closer to him, leaning his head down next to mine to whisper, "Wouldn't want the rest of them feeling bad trying to go after me. I mean, after you've had the best, everything else would seem rather sad, wouldn't it?"

I gulped a bit at his insinuation, my mind already churning out racy scenarios, possible positions, and I could nothing but stand there stunned as he bellowed out a laugh. I knew my face must have turned a rosy color, and the supposition was confirmed when he ran a large finger along my cheek and commented, "Nice reaction. I'd love to know what you just thought of to cause it."

His touch was surprisingly soft in spite of his size and the gruffness he normally showed to the world. The contrast was intriguing to me, appealing to my writer's mind, and I found myself wondering what other things he kept hidden so well. The thought of discovering even more about this strong, complex man was tempting, exciting even.

I blinked for a moment, trying to make my mind relinquish its perusal of him to focus on the conversation. Taking a moment to go over what he'd said, I laughed nervously, shaking my head. "There's no way in hell I'm telling you that. Maybe I'll tell you after..."

"After what?" he asked with a knowing grin. He seemed all too sure of himself, but honestly, with if he truly was "the best", he'd have plenty of reason to be self-assured.

"If I dream about you, I'll think about telling you what made me blush," I answered quickly, not giving myself time to back out. It would be embarrassing to admit how fast I'd begun thinking about having sex with him, but I figured it couldn't be much worse than everyone knowing I was so free I was in my dreams.

He smirked again. "Oh, you're going to dream about me," he answered with certainty, "Now, who was the lucky guy this time."

"Are you sure you wanna know, Laxus?" I asked, decidedly uneasy about giving him the information.

His face turned cautious as he said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I sighed, starting with an apology, "I'm sorry, but I dreamed about my new Spirit last night."

"Okay," he answered casually, obviously not making the connection. I knew the minute he'd figured it out though, as his expression went into disbelief, and he deadpanned, "Of course you dreamed about the guy from the key I just gave you."

I put a hand on his arm, and continued, "I'm really sorry. I feel so bad about that."

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me," he explained, looking a bit hurt, "Are you trying to avoid dreaming about me?"

"No, I'm honestly not Laxus," I argued, feeling slightly panicked that he was offended. I figured this conversation would be bad, but I hadn't expected it to actually hurt his feelings. Now, I really felt like shit. I almost wished I'd lied.

He suddenly burst out laughing, shaking his head at my confusion, and said, "I'm just messing with you. Damn, you're easy to get."

Before I could really consider my actions, my hand had already reached out and smacked his arm in retaliation. He arched a blonde brow at me, his head drawing back a bit in surprise at how nonchalantly I'd done that. I honestly couldn't believe I'd actually hit him either. It was something I was entirely too familiar with doing to Natsu and Gray, but never in a million years would I have thought that I'd do that with Laxus.

Well, it was done and over with, so instead of dwelling on the oddity, I shook it off and glared at him. "That wasn't very nice, Mister," I fussed, poking a finger into his chest, his very hard, very muscular chest. My thoughts began to trail away, heading straight into dangerously pervy territory, but I fought against it, pushing myself to continue my rant. "I can't help who I dream about, and you shouldn't be trying to make me feel bad about it."

The tall blonde man chuckled a bit, completely unapologetic, as he pulled my hand up to his mouth and lightly nipped the pad of my finger with his teeth. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you sometime."

"W-what?" I stuttered, my brain freezing up as my body went up in flames. _How the hell could one little bite turn me on so much?_

He smirked again, lifting my hand to his mouth again, when a black blur slammed into Laxus, sending the two of them to the floor with a crash. My eyes widened as I watched Gajeel struggle up off the larger man and apologize, "Sorry, Salamander threw me over here."

I glanced back in the direction Gajeel had come from and caught sight of Natsu looking strangely pleased with himself until he saw me looking at him. His smirk instantly transformed into an innocent smile, and he waved. _Had he done that on purpose to get Laxus away from me?_

Before I could think too hard on it, I heard Laxus growl angrily as he passed me, "Excuse me while I beat the shit out of that kid."

A moment later, Gajeel came up behind me, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "See you soon Bunny." He let out his odd little laugh, and promptly smacked me on the ass as he ran off to rejoin the fight. There was no time to react, and I wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

I figured there were two options - I could take it as a compliment, as strange as that sounded, or I could view it as an insult. I highly doubted he meant anything bad by it, but I knew I couldn't just let it pass. If I did, I'd have every man in the guild thinking they could touch my backside.

Nodding to myself, I made a silent promise to the cocky Dragon Slayer. I would return the favor, but not in the way it sounded. Giggling a bit, I mulled over my wicked plan. He wanted to pop my ass in the middle of the guild? Then we'd see how he enjoyed a real whipping in the same place.

Looking back over the guild, I once again tried to find the girls, but seeing only Mira still, I made my way over to Gray, who was hanging out at a table with someone I hadn't known was here. Moving up behind him, I dropped my hands on his shoulders, leaning over to look him in the eye. "Loke, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you've been a very naughty girl," he teased, wagging his eyebrows at me.

I gave out an aggrieved sigh, and stood back up, moving into the seat between the two wildly grinning men. Turning to the dark-haired one to my right, I groaned, "Did you have to tell him all that? Now, he's gonna be an even bigger flirt!"

"Hey, he wanted to know what everyone's been up to," Gray answered slyly, "And everyone's been up your ass about those dreams of yours."

Loke leaned over to me, trailing his nose along my cheek as he whispered hotly, "Just so you know, I would relish the chance to taste you so thoroughly, but I would never have stopped at three. As a lion, I have a voracious appetite, and you Princess are positively delectable."

His words hit me like a sledgehammer, and I gulped, my mind flashing with the sight of his handsome face delving between my legs. I couldn't feel his tongue lapping at me again and again, his lips closing around my clit, sucking, teasing. And holy shit, I was on fire again.

The orange-haired man smiled wickedly at my tightly clenched legs, his expression reeking of male satisfaction. The sight gave me enough strength to remind myself of why a relationship with him would never work. Why I could never allow anything like that to ever happen. He was my Spirit, literally from another world, and while I was certain that Loke could rock my body in ways I couldn't even imagine, I couldn't go any farther with him than friendship.

Thankfully, Loke turned his attention back to our half-naked friend, whose shirt had disappeared once again. "It's not really shocking that Gray played a stripper in your dreams. Damn fool can't keep his clothes on to save his life."

I shared a laugh with the orange-haired man as Gray smirked, his expression completely void of shame. "Hey, you're just jealous that she liked it so much."

"Please, she'd never like you better than me," Loke challenged, "I'm her lion, and we all know I'm the epitome of a sexy beast."

"You know, when you think about it," the ice mage mused, completely ignoring Loke's rebuttal, "All the guys should be jealous of me. I'm the only one that's actually gotten to touch her for real." He turned a dark sexy look at me, one that brought to mind his incredibly hot dance, his body rubbing across mine, his muscled stomach rippling as he flexed his hips.

I shifted a bit in my seat, my treacherous body betraying me again with memories of his taut body moving over mine. Loke seemed to pick up on my discomfort and asked suspiciously, "What do you mean 'for real'?"

"Oh I didn't just dance for her in her dream. I did it for real, here in the guild. I was just all over her," Gray explained with a look of smug satisfaction.

"You let him give you a lap dance and not me?" Loke pouted, turning sad eyes on me. "I thought I was your favorite."

I sunk into my seat more, deciding that this wasn't the relaxing, fun conversation I'd had in mind when I'd come over here. "Okay first, no one is my favorite. I'm not getting into that at all," I denied quickly, waving my hands as if to ward away his jealousy. "Secondly, Gray's not being completely honest. He wasn't the only one. Isn't that right, Gray?"

I finished up with a smug look of my own as I watched Gray's face fall, and he muttered, "Ugh...did you have to remind me? Stupid Lyon, always getting in my way."

"You let Lyon give you a lap dance too? That should have been my pleasure," Loke whined, his voice sounding nearly pitiful in his unhappiness.

"Oh sweet Mavis! You've never even said anything about giving me a lap dance before," I snapped in exasperation.

His face turned predatory as he rose to his feet and stood just beside me. He placed his hands on the back of my chair, before spinning the whole thing around so I was facing him. "I'll just have to remedy that then, won't I?" he asked, moving himself to straddle my lap.

_Oh the situations I get myself into_. "Loke, what are you doing?"

"It's a real shame that you dreamed of Gray and Lyon together. They fight too damn much. Gray and I would have made a much better team. We're friends, so we wouldn't have spent our time arguing. We would have been focused on giving you anything you wanted," Loke purred, lowering his body until it hovered just over my legs.

Raucous laughter sounded around me, many of my guild mates cheering at my dilemma. My mouth opened and closed, my poor muddled brain trying to formulate a sentence, when I felt Gray move behind me, his hands coming down on my shoulders. "The two of us share very well, Lucy. We'd make the perfect team to please you."

One of them was bad enough, but two..._did any defenses exist to protect me from such a tempting offer?_ Sandwiched between both of them, I couldn't think, couldn't dream up a plan of escape. Wasn't even sure I wanted to. The idea appealed to me on a dark level, some deep secret part of me loving the idea of being ravished by two men.

Fire suddenly shot past my face, lighting up several strands of Loke's hair, then another blast whizzed behind me towards Gray. Both men jumped away, Loke smacking at the singed bits of his mane while Gray had already begun activating his magic, "Ice Make: Lance!"

"You sorry bastard! Burning my hair and interrupting my time with my love! You're going to pay for that! Oh Regulus, grant me the strength!"

I looked up to see Natsu smiling devilishly at his accomplishment. There was no doubt now. He'd been doing all of this on purpose. He was definitely trying to keep the other guys away from me. Not knowing what to think about it all, I shook my head and stood up to make my way to the bar, ducking to avoid a few projectiles on the way.

"Having an interesting day, Lucy?" Mira giggled.

"It's been weird, that's for sure," I agreed tiredly before asking, "Hey, where's Levy and Cana?"

Mira turned at a shout from further down the bar, and raised a finger up at Wakaba so he'd know she was coming. Then offering me an apologetic smile, she said quickly, "Levy's on a job with Droy and Jet, and Cana's down at Quatro Cerberus delivering a message for Master. I think she wanted to visit with Bacchus. Sorry, Lucy. I'll have to talk to you later."

I nodded and waved. "That's fine Mira. I'm just gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay! Have a nice night!" she chirped before moving off to get back to work.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see white, a huge expanse of the stark color in every direction. Sand stretching out as far as the eye could see, a large fortress the only change to the landscape. The huge building rose up from the scenery like a beacon, drawing the eyes to its stately presence. It was stunning, beautiful, even with the absence of color, but even more, it was formidable.

The place seemed familiar, something about it tugging at my memory. I wracked my brain, trying to force the information to the forefront of my mind, and finally, it came to me. It was from Gajeel's book, Las Noches. At least that's what I thought it had said. It was a surprising setting, and I briefly found myself wondering how I'd gotten there, before brushing it aside.

I made my way towards it, my feet slipping a bit in the sand, but thankfully, the distance was short. I pushed through the doors, and found myself in a massive room complete with high ceilings. Seeing no sign of life, I headed for a doorway on the other side of the room, calling out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Receiving nothing in response, I moved through the opening and began walking down a long hallway. I passed several rooms on my trek, each one just as empty as the last, the only thing of note being the barred windows in every single one. Before long, I reached the end of the hall, finding another doorway with a set of stairs leading down.

Without giving it much thought, I stepped down, taking my time down the winding staircase so I wouldn't fall. I pressed my palm against the wall as I descended into the lower levels, marveling at the cool feel of the stone. My mind was at odds with itself about this place, one part feeling drawn to it, the other half pulsing with uneasiness. I wasn't sure what was causing such conflicting emotions, but I wanted to know what was here, who might be waiting at the end of this path for me.

Finally, the steps ended, and I found myself once again in another large room, the ceiling high above my head. It looked almost exactly like the last one, except this room was lit up, candles casting their warmth in lovely patches across the floor. Music swelled around me, the lovely classical tones so calming, and I smiled at the romanticism of it all.

I moved further into the room, my steps now making a soft clicking sound on the stone beneath my feet, and I pulled to a stop. Looking down, I made a shocking discovery. My body was decked out in the most provocative thing I'd ever seen, something I'd never have dreamed of wearing.

My breasts were bound up in a tight, black leather mini corset, thick cords lacing the entire length of the front, showing every inch of my cleavage. Further down my body, my crotch was barely covered by an almost pointless pair of panties. It was simply a narrow strip of leather, with thick cords stretching around my hips to connect to the back of the g-string, leaving my ass just about bare.

The last bit of my outfit was strangely the most practical, a pair of shiny black leather boots. They smoothed up over my legs, halfway up my thighs, with large spikes for heels. They were sexy and daring, and something I wasn't sure I'd ever had the courage to wear before.

Before I could think too hard on it, I heard the heavier steps of a man heading towards me, and looking up, I found another surprise in the form of a half-naked man, dressed to compliment my own outfit. I hadn't seen him in such a long time, and I was stunned to find that he had bulked up a bit and lost the makeup.

Quite frankly, he looked rather delicious standing there in only a pair of leather pants, his bare chest giving proof of his new muscles, each one flexing as his arm moved beside him. Distantly, I heard the slap of something, but I couldn't seem to draw my eyes away from the sight of Midnight's abs. I just couldn't believe the difference in him.

Slowly, I trailed my gaze down his body, over the lean hips, and then...I stalled. My mouth dropped open and a squeak shot from my mouth as I realized what that sound had been. In his hand, he held a riding crop, and he snapped it against his leg continuously, over and over again.

"Oh shit," I whispered to myself, as thoughts of that thing stinging across my nearly bare ass shot through my mind. _What the hell had I gotten myself into?_

My eyes flew around the room, and suddenly, the atmosphere didn't feel so romantic anymore. Bondage paraphernalia littered the space, shackles hanging from the wall, a long knotted whip stretched across the next wall, ball gags and what I could only imagine were butt plugs covered the small table to the side. There was more, but I refused to look any more.

"Oh hell no," I mumbled, edging back towards the stairs.

Midnight moved forward with me and spoke for the first time, "Where are you going? Don't you want me to awaken your darkest desires?"

"Nope, those are just fine right where they are," I stammered nervously, backing through the doorway and then darting up the stairs.

I could hear him close behind me, his voice yelling out a plea, "Come back! You'll love it!"

"No way!" I screamed back, increasing my speed to put more distance between us, "You're not whipping me!" My legs were burning from the fast pace, and the blasted heels weren't helping a damn bit.

He followed quickly, his steps pounding up the steps behind me. "Okay Lucy! I won't do that. You can whip me instead!"

"That's not any better!" I snapped, stumbling out into the large entryway and headed straight for the doors to get outside.

"Lucy, come back!" he begged, rushing across the massive room, "You can lock me up in the shackles!"

I grit my teeth in frustration as I slammed the doors open and found myself outside, with nowhere to go. "Shit!" I cursed loudly. _What was I supposed to do now?_

"Good, you stopped," he said thankfully, his face a mask of bliss as he held the riding crop out to me, "Now, will you spank me?"

"Hell no! I'm not doing that!" I shrieked, backing away even further, my heels sinking into the sand with every step I took.

Suddenly, a voice came from the dark, "Yo jackass, I don't think she wants to pat your ass."

A fierce longing shot through me, the raspy quality of his voice sending heat pooling deep in my belly. I was shocked to say the least, my body going from freaked out to hungry like the wolf in a single moment, and I hadn't even seen his face yet. He stepped closer, as if responding to my curiosity, and I tipped my head to the side, feeling a wild sense of recognition. _I knew him from somewhere, but where?_

Midnight snarled at the intruder, his face transforming with rage, "Back off! She's mine!"

"Since when?" I fired back.

"Sounds like she's not interested," the mystery man returned, moving closer to put himself in front of me.

Midnight took a step forward, pointing a finger at the new man, and growled, "You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Bring it, you little shit."

Then it hit me..._Oh my God, it's_...

* * *

_**A/N: You may now attempt to guess the identity of the new arrival! lol Good luck!**_


	13. Under A Bleached Moon

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 13 is now up! So, go check it out on **Nicole4211**'s page:

**CHAPTER 13: Under A Bleached Moon**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: ** s/9463135/13/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	14. Sir Licks A Lot

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

Chapter 14 is now up! So, go check it out on **Deathsembrace137**'s page:

**CHAPTER 14: Sir Licks A Lot**

*******It wouldn't let me post the whole link so add the site address for fanfiction before what you see below*******

Add website address before this: ** s/9465043/14/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**


	15. Welcome To The Jungle

_Woo! This one fought me like a wild beast, but I have tamed it! Well, sort of. It kinda turned into a monster of epic proportions - never ending! lol Don't forget to head to **Nicole4211**'s page for the next chapter! :)_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE**

I pulled from the dream with a laugh. What a way to end things! Though now that I thought about it, Bixlow may have a point. She hadn't had to face this particular situation just yet, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Laxus was not going to be happy about me dreaming about a member of his team before him.

Still, I couldn't help but find it a bit amusing. Bixlow's expression at the end of the dream had been so comical, going from sexually sated to horrified in the space of 5 seconds. Poor guy was probably going to get it for something he had no control over. Maybe I should apologize to him in advance for the headache.

Climbing from my place on the couch, I stretched and headed straight for the bathroom, checking the time on the clock as I went by. Nearly 3:30...I'd have to hurry, but I wanted a shower.

I stilled as I reached the doorway to the bathroom. If I was in different clothes when Gajeel got here, he'd think I was getting all dolled up just for him like some kind of date. Then again, if I didn't shower and change clothes, he'd get a very up close and personal picture of what I'd been doing while I napped. _Oh hell no_, I thought, _he'd just have to think I was dressing up for him._

Decision made, I jumped into the shower, nearly flying through my routine in light of my 7 pm dinner plans. I still needed to pick something up for dinner and make it back in enough time to cook and straighten up before Gajeel arrived. That meant I'd have to be quick about it.

Within minutes, I finished bathing and hopped out to get dressed. I shuffled through a series of outfits before selecting one. It was simple and not too flashy, just a pair of black skinny jeans, white baby doll tee, and gray vest. I ran a brush through my hair, then slipped on a pair of black knee-high boots and headed out to the grocery store.

I walked into my house a little over an hour later, arms laden with bags full of food. I'd decided on Lemon Butter Chicken, baked potatoes, and green beans, and with that in mind, I got to work. The baked potatoes would take the longest, so I got them cleaned and ready to go into the oven, then started on the chicken.

It took me another hour to get the food prepped, and as I glanced up at the clock, I saw it was 6:00. Only an hour left. I popped the potatoes and the chicken into the oven, setting the timer for 45 minutes so I could start the green beans. That way everything would finish at the same time.

Looking around the small space, I was pleased to find that it was mostly neat, only needing a bit of tidying up. I went through my house with the vacuum, straightened the items on my desk, and cleaned up the kitchen. I had just gotten the last of everything put in its place when the timer went off.

I turned on the stove and began sautéing the beans, adding a few seasonings along with some bacon and chopped onions. The scent of all the different foods drifted through the house, making my mouth water. Then my stomach growled, and I realized I'd never actually eaten lunch. No wonder I was so hungry.

I had just turned the beans on low when a knock sounded at the door. Wiping my hands on a rag, I moved to the door, opening it to find Gajeel standing there with a stunned expression.

"That smell is coming from here?"

I arched an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "What smell?"

"The food...I could smell it down the road," he answered, taking in a deep breath as he grinned. "Smells good."

Opening the door wide, I smiled and waved him inside. "Come in and you can actually eat some."

I was feeling pretty proud of myself at his reaction, considering he hadn't eaten any of it yet. I'd always been a pretty decent cook, but once I'd moved out on my own, I'd really gotten interested in learning more. Now, I could easily get a job in just about any restaurant, but this would be the first time I'd cooked for anyone in my guild other than Natsu and Happy. I was curious to see what someone else thought of it.

"Oh yeah, I brought this for you."

He stretched his arm out towards me, a long item wrapped up rather shabbily in his hand. "You brought me something? You didn't have to do that."

Gajeel scoffed, turning his head aside and muttered, "Lily said I was supposed to bring you a gift. Something about eti...etiq...whatever the hell it is."

"You mean etiquette?"

I couldn't help but smile at his admission. It showed just how much Lily's opinion mattered to him, and I found that insanely adorable. I reached for the thing he'd thrust at me with both hands and gently pulled the wrapping away, and there it sat. It was something I could have never imagined I'd get as a gift, but I had to admit, it matched Gajeel rather perfectly.

"Wow, a sword. Um...thanks," I said, trying to sound delighted. My mom had always said that when someone makes the effort to give you a gift, even if it's completely preposterous, you should always behave graciously. So, that's what I went with.

I honestly tried to keep my true thoughts from my face, but Gajeel must have seen something, because his face slid into that amused smirk I'd become accustomed to seeing lately. "You don't like your gift?"

"What? No, it's great!"

"I think you hate it." He lifted his nose up, trying to act offended.

I pouted at him, reaching out to shove his arm. "Oh shut up, I do not."

"If you hate it so much, maybe I should just take this sword that I made with my own two hands back. Maybe I should just eat it.

"Eat it?!" I squeaked as he tried to tug it out of my grasp. "Stop that! You're not eating it! It's mine!"

I slapped at his hands, moving my gift behind my back so he couldn't steal it away, but he just kept coming.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" he asked, lifting a brow playfully as he sidled right up to my body, his arms going around my waist, reaching behind me.

"What are you.." My words trailed off as I realized how intimate our positions really were. My face was level with the top of his chest, and I suddenly became aware of how his shirt stretched tight across all those delicious muscles.

He was so close, and he smelled so good. I hadn't noticed that before, but now that he was right up next to me, it was impossible to miss. I lifted my head, looking up at his face, and everything changed. My breath caught in my throat, and I found myself watching as the smile fell from his face.

Gajeel stilled, his eyes finding mine, and he stared. His hands halted in their questing behind my back, instead moving to rest lightly on my hips, and then his eyes dropped to my mouth. My heart pounded in my chest, and the thought skittered through my mind..._he's going to kiss me_.

I was torn. A part of me wanted to just let go, give myself over to the moment and accept what he was so plainly offering. In this instant, with his body so close to mine, I wanted to taste him. I wanted him to drop those full lips onto mine, but I couldn't.

It wouldn't be right to do that until I was sure who I really wanted to be with. It would be far too unfair until I got everything sorted out in my head. Hell, I shouldn't even be thinking about kissing one of these guys until I was certain they wanted me for me, not as some sort of prize.

Shaking my head free of those riotous thoughts, I stepped back and asked as brightly as I possibly could, "You ready to eat?"

Gajeel watched me intently, clearly debating how to handle the abrupt shift, but in the end, he let it go and nodded. "Sure."

I sighed in relief as I moved into the kitchen to gather plates, glasses, and forks. I couldn't have been more grateful that he hadn't pushed me to explain myself. Things were already awkward enough as it was, and that could have only made it more so.

"You need some help?"

Turning, I offered him a quick smile and handed him the plates and silverware. "You can set the table if you want."

We made short work of getting everything laid out and before long, our plates were filled and the atmosphere was back to being companionable. Everything had turned out perfectly, and I laughed as Gajeel dug in.

"This is really good. You always cook like this?" he said between bites.

I shrugged. "I love cooking, so I do it as often as I can. It's a lot of fun for me."

"I just might have to eat with you more often."

I paused with my fork lifted in the air, my eyebrow arching as I looked across the table at him. "And who says you're invited?"

He smiled back, his expression confident as he explained, "I have a feeling you'll be in a generous mood after I help you with your story."

"Speaking of that, is that why you brought me a sword?"

Gajeel tucked back into his food and nodded with a knowing grin. There was something he wasn't telling me. "How's giving me a sword going to help me write a sword fight?"

"What an impatient little Bunny. You're just going to have to wait and see."

His smile grew as I huffed at him and began eating faster. _What on earth did he have planned?_

"Geez, slow down Bunny Girl. What are you in such a hurry for?" Gajeel chuckled, shaking his head at my quicker pace of eating.

I frowned. "It's your fault I'm eating so fast. You've got me so curious, I can't stand it."

"Alright alright," he relented with that same amused grin, "I'll eat quick."

"Like that's any change," I muttered under my breath, considering how fast he was shoveling his food into his mouth before.

Narrowing his eyes, he pursed his lips. "I heard that."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he snorted. "So childish. I can think of better uses for that tongue."

My mouth dropped open at his words, my face flushing as I leaned back in my chair. I could tell from the heat of my face that I was blushing scarlet, but why was I so embarrassed? He'd said far more perverted things to me before, so why was I having such a hard time now?

Was it because we were at my house? Or because we were alone? Maybe it was that almost kiss. I wasn't sure, but the fact remained that for some reason, he seemed so much more tempting here. And that made him dangerous to my plan of distancing myself physically from all the guys until my decision had been made.

Damn, this might not have been the best idea. I licked my lips nervously and scooted my chair back, determined to push us past his latest sexual innuendo. "Okay, we should probably get busy...I mean, we should get to work on the sword fight," I stammered, groaning internally at my slip-up. _God, was this awkwardness going to haunt me all night?_

His lips curled up into a sexy grin at my discomfort as he stood to his feet. "Sure thing, Bunny Girl. You need to get a jacket before we go?"

"Go? Where are we going?" I asked, moving to the kitchen to put away the rest of the food.

"We're going outside so I can teach you how to use your new sword," he explained as he picked up his dishes to carry to the sink.

Head tipping to the side, I studied the man before me in disbelief. "You're going to teach me to sword fight?"

"Yeah, so move that ass. We're wasting time."

"Fine, fine. I'm ready," I agreed, grabbing my new weapon and heading to the door where he waited for me.

I couldn't believe he was doing this for me. It was one thing to describe a sword fight so I could write about it. It was something else entirely to go to the trouble of actually teaching me how to use a sword. I smiled at the thought and found myself feeling strangely pleased.

Secretly, I could admit excitement. I'd always admired those mages who used a weapon, Gajeel, Erza, Freed. Their talent could not be denied. They were some of the strongest members of our guild, so the idea of being able to do what they did, even in just a small part really appealed to me. Plus, for someone with a magic like mine, knowing how to use a sword could really come in handy. After all, how many times had an opponent managed to steal away my keys?

I followed Gajeel out of the house and out to a clearing at the edge of the woods. Normally, I wouldn't even think of coming out here this late in the evening, but with Gajeel by my side, I wasn't worried. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"Okay, first thing's first. You need to relax. Most people let their bodies get tense and that can make it hard to move quickly."

Taking his advice, I took a calming breath and shook my body to loosen up. "Alright, now what?"

"Now, your stance. We need to get you into the right position." He moved behind me, placing his hands on my hips, and spoke gruffly just next to my ear, "Your feet should be shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. That'll help you keep your balance in a fight. And when you move, to either strike or block, keep your legs spread."

He put a hand on my thigh, moving my leg back a step, spreading my legs a bit further to illustrate. I shivered at his touch, his words somehow sounding so erotic. I suddenly wasn't quite certain I'd be able to focus on this lesson. He was ringing my bell far too much tonight.

Placing a hand at the center of my back, he said, "Keep your posture straight, lean your chest forward a bit. Good. Now, lift up your blade."

I did as I was told, and his hands slid down my arms, bringing his body tight against mine. "We're going to through a few strikes and blocks now. So just relax and move with me."

I nodded quickly and sank into his body, letting him guide my arms as he directed my legs. "When you're attacked, slide your right leg back and raise the sword up to block your opponent's strike. It might come straight on or from the side, from above or below you. Move your sword into position and hold fast."

As he spoke, he shifted me into various positions, all the while speaking low into my ear. His voice was so distracting, and his breaths puffing out across my skin set my blood to a low boil. _How was I going to survive this with my dignity intact?_

We stayed like that for a long while, his body moving mine skillfully through different placements, showing me how to swing in an arc, how to strike straight forward, and how to block. He was a wonderful teacher, something that surprised me. I'd never have thought that of Gajeel, but the proof was in how comfortable the blade was beginning to feel in my hand.

"Alright, now let's try a little match," he suggested as he moved around to face me.

My eyes widened and all the confidence I had before vanished. "You can't be serious. You want me to go against you?"

He chuckled lightly at my panic, turning his arm into an impressive blade. It was admittedly a much smaller sword than he normally used, but still it was intimidating as hell. "I'm not going to come at you full on, Bunny. It's just a friendly fight to get you used to your sword. Don't freak out. You can do it."

I smiled up at him, appreciating his assurance. "You think so?"

"Yeah I do, now fix that stance!" he commanded.

I moved into the position he'd shown me, legs spread, knees bent, and lifted up my sword in front of me. He looked over my form and nodded approvingly, and began moving around me slowly. I followed his movements, matching him step for step, keeping my feet spaced.

Just like he taught me, I watched his body for the subtle signs of muscles bunching. That would tell me that he was about to come for me. Sure enough, I spotted a small twitch just before he rushed at me. Our swords came together with a clang, and I gasped at the strength of the blow. _And he wasn't using everything he had!_

We continued on like this for a while, parrying back and forth, as he forced me to strike at him and then step back to block his advances. By the time he called an end to our match, I was out of breath but fiercely proud of myself. I'd never worked quite so hard at something that was both physically and mentally challenging, but oddly enough, I enjoyed it. My team would be so shocked.

"I did it!" I squealed, jumping into the air like the cheerleader he'd thought me to be so long ago.

"Yeah, you did good."

I watched as he drew his metal sword back into his body until only his arm remained, and before I could think, I dropped my sword and launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck with a cheer. "That was incredible! Thank you so much, Gajeel!"

I came to myself a second later and tried to move away, but his arms closed around me, pulling me snug against the front of him. I swallowed hard as he stared down at me, his eyes serious once again, and I pushed away, putting some much needed space between the two of us.

"Why'd you move away again?" he asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"I just...I'm just really confused right now. I like you a lot, and I've really enjoyed spending time with you. But I...I feel the same way about some of the other guys. I don't know," I sighed in frustration, turning around to pace. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm being unfair to you all."

It was silent for a moment, and though I desperately wanted to see his face, I kept my head turned away. I wasn't sure I was ready to chance finding disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey," he called, walking into my field of vision. His face held nothing but his usual calm arrogance and thankfully a hint of understanding. "You're not being unfair to anybody. We all know the score. Now, if you were fucking all of us at the same time, that would be different."

"Like I'd ever do something like that!"

He rolled his eyes. "That was kind of my point, Bunny girl."

I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Right. Sorry. I'm glad you know I'm not that type of girl."

"Now, if you wanted to be that girl with just me, that would be great." His lips lifted in his trademark smirk, his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

I sighed, deflating a bit. "Is that why you're doing this? Just to sleep with me?"

His face fell, his easy-going attitude disappearing instantly. "That's what you think?"

"I don't know. That's part of what's bothering me," I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "I mean, this whole thing started with my dreams, and now men that have never spared me a second glance are trying to spend time with me. What am I supposed to think?"

Gajeel snorted derisively. "Trust me, Bunny Girl. They'd have to be blind not to notice you. Now, for the other shit. I can't speak for any of the other guys, but I could get a piece of ass anywhere. If that's what I was after, I wouldn't have to compete with other men for it."

My mouth fell open at his blunt response. _Should I be offended at that?_ It took me a moment to realize that he had answered my question, however crudely it may have been. "So...you're not just trying to sleep with me?"

"Oh I'm trying to sleep with you, but that's not all I'm after."

My face flared with his admission, but inside I was silently cheering. He was actually interested in me. Yes, he'd admitted to wanting to have sex with me, which was a bit forward, but at least he was honest. Then again, he always was. He'd never lied to me or pretended to be anything other than who he was. I liked that.

"Look, let me take you out. That way you'll know I'm for real."

I blinked up at him, feeling rather shocked at his suggestion. "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date," he answered with an easy grin, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you think?"

"Okay, I'd like that."

Suddenly, a voice called out, one I recognized very well. "Hey, what are you two doing out here?"

"Oh hey Natsu!" I turned to see him coming toward us with a suspicious look on his face. _I guess I should explain_. "Gajeel was teaching me to sword fight. I didn't think you'd be coming by this early."

He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "You're learning how to use a sword?"

He was obviously surprised, just like I'd expected, and I giggled at his expression. "Shocking I know, but it was so much fun!"

"She's good at it too." Gajeel's face turned sly, his mouth curving up teasingly, and I just knew whatever came out of his mouth next was going to be naughty. "She handles it really well, not too tight. Uses long strokes. Keeps her legs spread just right."

My mouth dropped open, and I smacked him on the arm. "You're such a perv!"

The black-haired man grabbed my wrist as my hand made contact and laughed, tugging me forward to drop a light kiss on my cheek. "I'm heading home, Bunny Girl. Let me know when you wanna go on that date."

I blushed, nodding my assent. "Alright. Bye!"

He waved, lifting his head in passing to Natsu as he went by. Feeling a bit embarrassed by the kiss, I turned to retrieve my sword, and asked, "Um...so what do you feel like doing tonight?"

He was quiet for a minute, but finally answered, "I thought we could just hang out, watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good."

Spinning around, I smiled brightly, offering him my hand. "Well, let's go then!"

His face lit up with that carefree grin I loved so much, and he reached out, grasping my hand in his enthusiastically. His happiness was infectious, and before long, we were laughing and carrying on like always, our hands swinging between us.

Everything with Natsu was easy. We were best friends, he knew just about everything there was to know about me, and I trusted him completely. With him, there was no need to feel uncomfortable or unsure of myself. He was just Natsu, silly, sweet, slightly overzealous.

The time passed quickly as we walked, and all was well until the familiar markings of my house came into view. Suddenly, Natsu seemed to become anxious, his steps no longer sure beside me. He'd gone so quiet that I couldn't help noticing and wondering what was on his mind.

"Natsu," I called, tugging on his hand, "Is everything okay?"

His head came up, and he glanced my way. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You're so quiet."

"Um...I was just thinking about something." He tried to crack a smile, but it was a sad attempt. That's what made Natsu so easy to read. His smile or lack thereof was always a good indication of how he was feeling, and right now, he was obviously upset.

"Natsu," I scolded, "I can tell there's more. What's bothering you?"

He opened his mouth to speak and then he stopped, sniffed the air and frowned. "Damn, they just can't leave you alone!"

"What?"

The pink-haired man raised an arm, pointing at the front of my house. I followed his direction and found Laxus just beside the door, his body propped up lazily against the wall, his eyes tracking our advance.

"I wonder what he's doing here."

"Probably here to ask you out just like that Iron Idiot," Natsu growled, sounding none to happy about the prospect or the appearance of the other Dragon Slayer.

I wasn't sure how to react to that with the way Natsu was acting, so I wisely decided to keep my mouth shut. The idea of Laxus asking me out on a date was just as enticing as Gajeel, but I couldn't say that to Natsu. He seemed perturbed by the whole thing, and I didn't want to make him feel even worse.

Within moments, we were at my door, and Laxus was standing to his feet, his movements flowing smoothly. "So, Gajeel asked you on a date," Laxus mused aloud, chuckling a bit as he shook his head. "That's actually a great idea. Can't believe he thought of it before me though."

"So you are here to ask her out." Natsu stated flatly, his tone clearly annoyed.

I flashed my best friend a worried glance as Laxus spoke, directing his answer to me, "Actually, Mira sent me with some dumb ass excuse about giving you this cookbook that you so desperately needed tonight."

My brow wrinkled in confusion as I faced him again. "I didn't need a cookbook." Then it dawned on me to consider the source, and I laughed. "Oh, she is so ridiculous. She knew Gajeel was having dinner with me tonight, so she sent you to make it interesting or some other nonsense."

He nodded his head and laughed. "That much was obvious, but seeing how I like my skin on the outside of my body, I decided to just go along with it. Besides, it meant getting to see you, so I didn't mind her meddling too much."

"You know what? I'm just gonna go inside," Natsu said, walking around the side of my house, likely to my bedroom window.

"Natsu, I've got the key! Just go in the door!" I shouted. I sighed and shook my head. _Why did I even try?_ He was never going to use the door like a normal person.

Laxus lifted an eyebrow. "I thought he was going into your house."

"He uses the window. Don't ask. I have no idea why." I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit at Natsu's oddities. _And he called me weird..._

"So, if you were having dinner with Gajeel, how'd you end up with Natsu?" he asked, leaning himself comfortably against the side of my house again, folding his arms across his large chest.

He looked so sexy like that, the muscles in his arms bulging against the fabric of his shirt. I blinked quickly, trying to refocus on the conversation, and answered, "Oh...um, Gajeel was teaching me how to use the sword he made for me."

"A sword, huh?" Laxus rewarded me with a smug smile, his expression clearly showing that he'd seen my preoccupation. Lifting his arms, he folded them behind his head, leaving his torso open to my view. His shirt stretched tight across his hard flesh, and my fingers itched to count all those ridges that angled down his body.

"Y-yeah..." I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop, and then he hunched in on himself a bit, flexing his stomach in a way that pushed those delicious muscles out even further. I glanced up at his face, flushing at the knowing smirk he was wearing, and said, "Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He laughed, drawing his hands away from his head, hooking them into the top of his pants.

"Stop showing off...all that," I explained, waving my hand in the direction of his chest, getting more embarrassed by the moment. "It's...distracting."

His smile widened, and he moved closer, brushing my hair away from my face. "Now, why would I want to stop doing something that makes you look at me like that?"

I swallowed hard as I looked up at him. His head dipped down, and I nearly panicked, thinking he would try for a kiss. I wasn't ready to make a decision yet. I knew the minute I kissed one of them, I'd have to choose. It wouldn't be fair to them to do otherwise.

I opened my mouth to tell him that very thing, but he turned his face at the last minute, brushing soft lips over the pulse in my neck. My heart hammered in my chest as he whispered, "I want to take you out, Lucy."

"Alright." My voice was breathy even to my own ears, so I cleared my throat and tried again, "Sure."

Laxus smirked down at me before reaching up to run a hand through his hair, smiling as he watched my eyes follow the action, then he pulled a book from his back pocket and handed it to me. "I'll have to thank Mira for the errand. See you tomorrow, Lucy."

He gave me a last appraising look, then turned and walked away. I waited until he was out of sight before I slumped against my door, finally allowing the shock to get to me. I couldn't believe I had been asked out by two incredibly sexy men in one night. _How the hell had that happened?_

Suddenly the door opened behind me, and I fell into the house with a squeal. Just before I hit the floor, I felt hands grab at me, pulling me into a hard body. I looked up, finding Natsu above me, and I had to laugh. "Oops."

"You're so clumsy." He shook his head, lifting me back to my feet, before shutting the door behind me.

"I am not!" I denied, pouting as I pointed at him. "You opened the door, so it's your fault I fell."

He laughed, his earlier piqué seemingly all but forgotten. "You were the one leaning on the door, Luce. That makes it your fault."

"Oh puhlease..." I elaborated, warming up to our mock argument, "That would never stand up in a court of law."

"Sure it would. It's like tripping over your own feet, which you do all the time."

I narrowed my eyes at him, huffing, "I do not! And that is not the same thing. I didn't trip. You opened the door, _causing_ me to fall. I'm the victim here, not the perpetrator."

"Perpa...what? Never mind, I'm hungry."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at how quickly he changed gears. "Come on. I made extra food tonight since you were coming by."

"Yosh!" he exclaimed, following me into the kitchen.

I pulled everything out of the refrigerator and got him set up with his food, before heading to my bedroom to change into pajamas. If we were going to watch a movie, I planned on being comfortable. Grabbing some clothes, I strode into the bathroom and stripped down to my undergarments.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch, Natsu?" I yelled out, knowing he'd hear me easily.

I slipped off my bra as I waited for him to call back to me, already anticipating some non-sensical comedy, when the door flew open to reveal my best friend. "I was thinking..." His voice died off as I gaped in abject humiliation.

"Natsu!" I shrieked, throwing my hands up to cover my chest, "What the hell are you doing?"

He stood there, eyes wide and fixed on my ill-concealed breasts. His nostrils flared as he lifted his head, his gaze full of heat and something that looked remarkably like amazement. "Lucy..."

"What are you doing just standing there?! Get out!"

I reached behind me for something to throw at him, and feeling my hand brush against something, I grabbed it and launched it at his head. Belatedly, I realized I had just flashed even more flesh in the attempt and chunked my bra at him.

"Give that back!" I snapped out in frustration, ripping it from his hands.

He lifted his hands in front of him, barely restraining a laugh as he asked, "Want me to help cover them up? My hands are bigger than yours."

"What?" I gaped at him, my mind whirling in shock at his suggestion. _Was he being deliberately perverse or was this just another example of him not realizing what he sounded like?_ "No, you can't cover them up!" I finally sputtered as I kept one arm over my chest and used the other to shove him out of the bathroom.

His mouth turned down, forming the most adorable pout. _Wait...he pouted._ I told him he couldn't cover my boobs, and he pouted. _What the hell?_

"Don't pout at me! Get out!" I shouted in a near panic, finally managing to push him past the threshold and close the door. I flipped the lock, knowing in my head he wouldn't try it again, but now, I didn't really feel like I could trust my judgement when it came to him.

I thought he had been all over me lately because of the attention I'd been giving the other guys, which was true. The only thing I'd apparently got wrong was the reason. I'd been under the impression that he was simply aggravated by the lack of time we'd had together due to the other guys, but now, I was seeing something far different.

How had I not seem it before? He was interested in me. Not interested in hanging out with me, not interested in spending time with his best friend. He was interested in dating me, or at least seeing me naked. And that thought just about threw me for a loop.

He'd long ago convinced us all that he was this accidental pervert, managing to come off as innocent and unassuming. Now, I could see how far off the mark that was, and I realized that I should have seen it much sooner. After all, how many times had he shown the signs?

How often had he snuck into my bed? Or popped up in my bathroom when I was taking a bath? Or broke into my room when I was only in a towel? Or when the dragons attacked, and he tried to "help me cover" my boobs like he'd offered tonight. I was a fool, especially with the way he'd been acting lately. Somehow, I'd missed it, and now, I was stumped as to how to react.

My mind had gotten used to thinking of Natsu one way, and that was blown all to hell now. I couldn't go out there and treat him like I used to any more. Definitely no more sleeping over. That much was for sure. Now that I knew he was doing all those things on purpose, it had to stop. I couldn't allow that stuff anymore than I could have allowed Gajeel or Laxus to really kiss me.

I sighed, dressing slowly as I thought things over and decided on an approach. I'd have to treat him just like I did Laxus and Gajeel. After all, I did like Natsu, a relationship with him would make sense for a lot of reasons. We were close, best of friends, but then again, I also just found that I didn't know him quite as well as I thought I did. Maybe it was time to change that.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he sat, perched on the edge of my bed waiting for me with one of the most serious looks I'd ever seen on his face. Oh goody, more surprises coming.

"Luce," he began, his eyes staring intently into mine, "I want in."

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he was saying, before finally giving up and asking, "What?"

"I want a date with you."

Okay, so we were doing this now. I bit my lip and nodded quickly. "Okay, Natsu."

His face brightened, pushing that seriousness from his eyes, and he grinned. His mouth moved as though to say something else, but I stopped him with a hand held up. "But I need tonight to think about all this. You've kind of caught me off guard here."

Natsu sighed, slumping a bit as he asked, "You aren't mad at me, are you Luce?"

"No, I'm not mad...just surprised I guess. I thought you were just jealous of the time I was spending with Laxus and Gajeel. I never realized..." I trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it all out loud.

He stood to his feet, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I've liked you for a while, Luce."

His admission shocked me, and I stared, unable to fathom this bizarre turn of events. Again, I was struck with the thought..._how had I missed this?_ "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just waiting for a good time. Then, Laxus and Gajeel started coming around, and I knew I might lose my chance."

He was so serious, about me. Natsu was having a serious conversation with me about dating me. I shook my head, feeling like I had stepped into an alternate reality or something. "I...don't know what to say, Natsu."

"It's alright. You're giving me a shot. That's all I wanted."

I bit my lip, feeling a question tugging at my mind. What if... "Natsu," I asked quietly, looking down in fear of his reaction, "What if...what happens if it's someone else?"

"Then I'll just be your best friend."

I looked up at him, smiling tremulously with a sudden urge to cry. Even with all the new things I'd learned about him tonight, he was still Natsu, still the best friend I'd ever had. I threw my arms around him, and whispered, "Thanks, Natsu."

His arms closed around me, squeezing me tightly against him, answering, "Anytime."

"Goodnight," I said as I stretched up on tiptoe and laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

He gave me his brightest smile and hopped up on the window sill. "Night Luce."

* * *

I came into the dream on a boat, a much smaller one than I'd taken that time to Tenrou Island, and from the looks of it, that was where I was headed again. I was just about there, and as the boat pushed itself easily onto land, I hopped off and stood on the soft grainy sand. The place was just as beautiful as I'd remembered it to be, but the dream's location was so unusual, I found myself getting more and more curious.

Who could I be meeting here, I wondered. It was Fairy Tail's island, so it made sense to expect a mage from our guild, but who was left? There were a number of men that hadn't graced my dreams yet, but I couldn't help wondering if it would finally be Laxus.

I took a step forward and realized that I couldn't feel the sand on my feet, so I looked down and was pleasantly surprised with my outfit. These dreams had gotten so outlandish lately, and I'd honestly been waiting to find myself in even more revealing attire than the last time. Thankfully, I was actually clothed this time in something not embarrassing in the least.

A stretchy white tank top sat low on my chest, revealing a small amount of my breasts, though strangely no more than usual. With that, I had tight black shorts on, a bit on the short side, but still covering all the naughty bits. And finally, my favorite black lace up boots. I was positively decent!

A giggle slipped from my lips as I moved toward the forest. I couldn't believe how odd it felt to actually have clothes on in these dreams. I'd gotten used to the crazy outfits and barely there lingerie, and now I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself.

I was pleased to find that it was daytime in this dream. Normally, my dreams led more towards nighttime, so the change was definitely nice. I hummed to myself absently as I walked, enjoying the warmth that filtered through the trees.

I didn't actively seek out the man this time. No, I was going to let him come find me. I shouldn't have to go hunting him down all the time. It was his turn. So, I took my time and really looked at everything. I hadn't had a chance to truly enjoy this place the last time I was here, and I wanted to. It was such a lovely spot.

Suddenly, between one step and the next, I tripped and stumbled to a stop. I looked down and found the laces on both of my boots untied. _How odd._ I was certain they'd been tied perfectly just a moment ago. Stooping down, I righted them and moved on again.

I had gone no more than 5 steps and it happened again, the strings on both boots hanging loose. _What on earth was going on?_ I'd never had this much trouble with them before, and I couldn't figure out why they wouldn't stay tied.

I made short work of tying them up again, and stood to continue my walk when a vine crept out of the brush beside me and inched its way up my leg. I brushed it aside, and watched as it snuck back out of sight. I shook my head, and turned back to the path ahead.

Minutes later, I felt something touch my hair. I jerked my head around, trying to see what it was, and barely caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye. _What was going on? Was someone watching me?_

Deciding to stay where I was, I turned slowly, peering into the woods around me. Finding nothing out there, I took one step forward, and felt something so startling, I froze. Someone had pinched my butt.

I whipped around, just knowing I was going to finally see who was messing with me, but there was no one behind me. My brow wrinkled in confusion, and I frowned. It was obviously the man of my dream, but why was he hiding?

Before I could think too hard on it, I felt something moving across my leg again, and I looked down quickly, finding a thick vine sneaking around my calf. My eyes widened as another one stole across my other leg, gently caressing its way over my skin, tightening ever so slightly as it glided up to my knees.

Lifting my eyes, I searched for the man who was causing this. _Who did I know that had such a power?_ Suddenly, my stomach pitched, and I nearly groaned in despair. _Please oh please, don't let it be him_. I knew it was mean to be so appalled, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want it to be him.

I shifted uneasily, tugging at my legs, though trying not to make it so obvious. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I was uncomfortable. The vines, which had only a moment ago felt so nice, were now making my skin crawl. It was disconcerting to say the least, and if I were to be entirely honest, I was slightly nauseous.

Sighing, I looked around again, and finally could take the suspense no longer. I had to know. "Who's there?"

I bit my lip when I got no response, not even the sound of shuffling feet. _Why wouldn't he answer?_ I found myself silently begging again, and without thought, I crossed my fingers and whispered, "Please don't be him."

Surely my mind wouldn't do that to me. It wouldn't give me Droy, would it? But who else could it be? I couldn't think of anyone else with a plant based magic, but him. I felt so bad about my reaction to the thought of him, but he was just so...in love with Levy. _Yeah, let's go with that._

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a deep masculine chuckle. The voice was most definitely not who I had suspected, and my air shot out of me in relief. As long as it wasn't him, I was okay. Though, now I had no idea who this mystery man could be.

"You wish to know who touches you?" the voice called out seemingly from all around me. The vines responded to his query by climbing my legs inch my slow inch, drawing a shiver from me.

Now that my fears were gone, I was excited about this adventure. My body was ready to react, ready to give him whatever he wanted, if he would only step out of the shadows.

"Yes. Please show yourself."

Another two vines shot out, latching onto my arms and drawing them out away from my body. My heart leapt as I realized how easily he had confined me, but I wasn't scared. No, I was hot...breathless. The feel of the vines pulling my arms tight, leaving no room to escape, shot heat straight through me, and I blushed.

I'd never known something like this would appeal to me, but I could already feel myself growing wetter with each passing moment. I shifted, pressing my legs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension, but the vines on my legs abruptly pulled tight, yanking my body spread eagle into the air. I gasped at the new position, so open, so vulnerable, and as tendrils curled up my leg, I couldn't decide if I loved it or hated it.

"I rather like this view. All spread out for me." The man's voice projected around the area again, sounding both closer and further away. _How did he do that?_

I wanted to plead with him to come out, but I didn't. I wasn't quite certain if I liked this yet, so I'd keep my mouth shut until I saw who had me captured. The wait was tedious, especially in the quiet of the forest, but finally my patience was rewarded.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself." The disembodied voice spoke again, and though it sounded wonderfully deep and raspy, the appeal was the way the vines vibrated with each of his words.

I shuddered at the sensation of those tiny jolts so high up my thighs, so close to my center, and suddenly I wanted to feel them there. I wanted them up close and personal. A moan nearly slipped from my mouth, but I bit my lip on the urge, forcing myself to hold back until he revealed his identity.

That sexy laugh sounded again, sending those tempting vibrations up my legs and arms again, and I couldn't stop myself from responding to the incredible sensations. I gasped at the teasing pulses, my body quivering unconsciously as I dangled helplessly in the air. _God, if he could do that from a distance, what more could he do even closer?_

The crunch of dry leaves brought my head around, my eyes opening to find the source. I hadn't even realized I'd closed them, I realized, but the thought was swept away as I watched the bulky shape of a man step out of a tree. Literally, right out of the tree.

My jaw dropped, my mind distantly noticing the beautifully tanned skin, the deep brown hair that stuck out wildly around his head. He was a magnificent specimen of man, strong and fit, but my mind was stuck on the fact that he had emerged from the trunk of a massive tree. I couldn't seem to get around it.

Seeing the distraction his entrance had made, he frowned. "Oh, that is not the look I want on your lovely face. I much prefer the one from before."

Once again, his words shot vibrations through my limbs, and I writhed in my vined shackles as those tremors raced upwards to my center. "Yes, there it is, that look of profound pleasure."

He stepped forward, murmuring under his breath to continue his remote ministrations, and came to a stop several feet from me. I looked down at him through hooded eyes as I quivered, mumbling nearly silent pleas. I grimaced at the broken quality of my voice, knowing there was no way he could have heard me, but somehow, he seemed to understand.

"Is it too much? Tell me what you need."

His tone reverberated throughout my body again, sending jolts of pleasure deep into my core. My back arched at the incredible attention, and I cried out, "Oh God!"

He chuckled again at my reaction and then paused, shaking his head. "Forgive me. I have gotten ahead of myself. I have yet to introduce myself, and a woman can only call out the name of her lover if he has given it." His words thrummed down the vines again, increasing in intensity on the word 'lover' before he finished, "I am Azuma."

I latched onto his words, desperately trying to focus on what he was telling me under the weight of the desire that was swiftly consuming me. I felt like I was drowning, and he hadn't even touched me yet. _Azuma...Azuma, how do I know that name?_ Finally, the thought burst through my mind - he's the one Erza fought on Tenrou during the S-class exams.

As quickly as the thought formed, it was thrown aside, my mind moving on to shock when his vines gathered at my feet and quickly divested me of my boots and socks. In the next moment, my shirt and shorts were ripped from my body, and I was hanging there clad in only my pretty pink undergarments. The low cut bra showcased my large breasts, almost as if pushing them upward for a kiss. It was one of my favorite sets, pale pink and lacy all over both bra and boy shorts.

Azuma seemed to enjoy the discovery as he arched a brow at me. "Even with those sensible clothes, there is no way to hide who you really are. You are far too much woman. You cannot hope to secret that side of you away, that part of you that is pure temptress."

_'Me, temptress?'_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't find the words with the low vibration that accompanied his words. I'd never thought of myself that way. Sure, I had tried to use my looks to try to get a better deal on a key before, but never before had I seen myself as a woman that could truly seduce a man. Hell, outside of these dreams, I'd never even had sex, so how could I be a temptress?

The large man stalked closer with a knowing smile on his face, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. "It is not your intention to do so perhaps, but that matters little. That only makes you more enticing...Now, enough talking."

The tremors moved up my body at his whim, drifting across the most sensitive spots, and I squirmed again, desperate for relief. Did this count as foreplay, even though he hadn't touched me? My body certainly thought so, as I was perfectly primed for him to push his way inside me.

I wanted it, needed to feel him pressed so deep inside me, and I nearly cried out in frustration as his whispered words kept up a steady hum of energy throughout my body. There was an ache between my legs, an emptiness I recognized quite well by now. My body was pleading to be filled, its swollen entrance all but weeping for him.

"Please," I whispered into the quiet.

His eyes darkened as he watched my face, and he closed the distance between us, the vines pulling me down to meet him. "I will make you feel so good."

Before I could respond, his hands dragged my body close to him, and his mouth came down on mine, kissing me with harsh intent, giving me everything I wanted. He groaned into my mouth, and the sound traveled through everywhere we were connected. It was then I realized that I'd been wrong. The vines were truly a part of him. He had been touching me this whole time.

Angling my head, I deepened the kiss, sighing at the brush of his facial hair on my face. I'd never kissed someone with a goatee before, and though it felt a bit strange, I couldn't care less. I wanted to put my hands on him, to thread my fingers into his thick hair, but the vines kept me trapped, unable to put more into the kiss. I growled my displeasure and pulled back to mumble, "Let me go."

He blinked a few times before his face turned sly, and he shook his head, answering simply, "No."

"What?" _He wasn't seriously going to keep me tied up the whole time, was he?_

"This is my time, and I'm going to do what I want with you." His lips turned up in a smirk, and he moved back a step.

In a move faster than I'd believed possible, vines shot towards me, and I felt a slight jerk. I looked down and gasped as I saw the tatters of my remaining clothing floating towards the forest floor. Quite abruptly, I was naked, with my legs thrown out to the side, my crotch bared for the world to see.

I had an instant to feel self-conscious, and then I was hit with his voice again, firing pulses into my body like a strobe light. "Perfect. Now come to me."

The vines responded to his command, drawing me towards him, and then lifting me higher into the air. I had just enough time to notice how the vines had positioned me, and then his face moved into the space between my legs. He licked along the edge of my sex, his pace slow and unhurried as he moved over me. My eyes fluttered closed, and I sighed. It felt so good, just like he'd promised.

He lifted his hands, smoothing them up the outside of the thighs until he reached my hips, and he slipped his tongue between my lips, lapping at me with practiced ease. Unconsciously, I arched into his mouth, biting my lip on a moan, but I couldn't keep the sound completely to myself.

Azuma pulled his face from between my legs, and admonished, "Let me hear you. Open your mouth and let it go. A man wants to know how he makes his lover feel."

In the next instant, he returned to my body, and I released the painful hold I had on my lip. He was right, I supposed. He deserved to hear how talented he was with his mouth, so I'd give him every gasp, every whimper. I'd let him hear it all.

He turned his head a bit, angling himself as he began to kiss me, his mouth eagerly moving over my lower lips in a perfect imitation of a French kiss. His tongue dipped into my slick opening, swirling along my walls before retreating. Over and over again he did this, humming against my flesh as I writhed above him in my restraints.

A raspy curse ripped from my throat. The sensation was too much for me, too much pleasure for my body to accept, and I cried out, pleading with him to finish it, to bring me before I exploded. "I can't...Azuma please!"

"As you wish," he murmured against my heated flesh, sending me quivering again.

He licked up my slit to the place we both knew would send me over the edge. His wet tongue flicked over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and I jerked against him, whimpering unintelligible words as he closed his lips over my clit. He sucked at it lightly, and then he clamped his hands down firmly on my hips and hummed.

I thrashed in the air, my body convulsing as a massive orgasm crashed over me, and I screamed. I could hold nothing back as his mouth continued to milk more and more pleasure from my body, and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but the man between my legs and the heat spreading through my body.

He drew back licking his lips, and the sight sent my hormones into overdrive. I wasn't sure what it was about seeing a man like that, his mouth glistening from my release, his tongue slipping out to catch every last drop. It was just so arousing, so damn enticing.

"Fuck me." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could think, but I didn't regret it. I wanted him inside me, and this was a dream. I could say whatever I wanted to in here, and not feel that overwhelming embarrassment I was certain I'd feel in the real world.

His eyes widened at my vulgar words, but darkened with heat, changing with the knowledge that he could do what he really wanted to do. He continued looking at me as vines crept up his body and ripped his pants away, leaving him wonderfully nude in the sunlight. He was just as delicious looking below the waist as he'd been from the waist up.

He let me look my fill, my eyes drifting up the thick muscles of his legs to his impressive shaft. He stood proudly before me, his cock jutting out from his body in anticipation of our joining. He was thick, hard, and I just knew my body would have to stretch to accommodate him.

I swallowed hard and raised my eyes to his as the vines lowered me, moving my spread legs to either side of his body. Azuma reached for my hips again and brushed himself against the apex of my thighs. I hissed at the brief contact, as he did it again, this time sliding his turgid length along my slit, coating himself in my wetness.

The forest was silent save for our heaving breathing as he lined himself up with my entrance, and I stilled, holding my breath, not wanting to miss a single sensation as he thrust inside me for the first time. He pressed himself past my swollen lips and held there just inside my opening before slowly easing himself into my tight core.

"Oh God," I moaned as I wrapped my hands around my vined constraints.

He was so thick he had to work himself into my body one blessed inch at a time. It was excruciatingly slow, and the process was made even harder by the fact that my walls continued to clamp down on him. We were both panting by the time he was fully seated inside me, and I shifted against him, only to have him hold me still.

He winced, gritting his teeth, and closing his eyes as he fought to hold himself back and allow my body time to adjust. "Stay still for a moment. You're so tight around me, and I cannot control myself if you move like that. I want to push myself into that wonderful tightness over and over again as hard as I can until you scream out my name."

His words sent a blaze of fire through my body, and somehow, I knew I could take it. He had done such a good job of prepping me, I knew I could take all that hard length, and it would feel incredible.

I flexed my feminine muscles around him, squeezing even tighter, and encouraged him, "Do it."

Digging his fingers into the flesh of my hips, he flashed me a hopeful look. "Are you sure?"

Nodding my head, I clamped down on him again, determined to rid him of his control and get what I wanted. He shuddered and gazed down at me with eyes blazing, and then he was moving, drawing himself out and slamming himself back home. I cried out as he pounded into me, filling me to the brim with his flesh.

A moment later, two vines crept up my body, stealing across my chest to curl around my breasts, and I gasped. The ends of the vines moved toward the center of the full mounds and flicked over my nipples, causing me to moan. His eyes narrowed on my breasts, the only outward show of his command to the vines, and then they closed around the tight buds, pulling and tugging at them until it was almost too much.

I wanted so badly to wrap myself around him, draw him in even closer, but I couldn't. I was still trapped. "Azuma, please take off the vines," I begged breathlessly.

Azuma gave me a dark look, and I thought for a moment he would refuse, simply deny my request. Then the vines fell away, and he pulled me into his body, immediately resuming his quick pace. I wrapped my legs around his lean hips, grasping onto his shoulders and dropped my mouth to his.

I kissed him with all that I had, pouring every bit of passion I felt into it as I slid myself up and down his thick cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. He grunted and then began walking, stopping only when he had me pressed tightly against the rough bark of a tree. Slipping his arms between my back and the tree, he pushed upwards, plunging into my body with a fierceness he hadn't shown before.

The pleasure spiked inside me, spreading that wonderful warmth deep in my belly. I was close, only strokes away from falling over that orgasmic ledge, when I pulled my lips from his with a cry. His brown eyes met mine, assuring me that he knew how precarious my state was, and then he leaned in, pulling our bodies together so that no space existed between us.

Our closeness made long, hard strokes impossible, but somehow it was better, more intense. The position put him further, even deeper inside me, and I didn't even try to stop the moan that begged for release. He flexed his hips over and over again, his thrusts shallow but sure, brushing over that fleshy bit just inside of me, and I was almost there. I gasped and found myself whispering, "Please...please."

Azuma tucked his head into my neck, pressing his mouth gently to a spot just below my ear and spoke, "Give me your pleasure."

His words reverberated down his body and speared through my own, every inch of me thrumming as if my body had become a tuning fork. Everywhere our bodies touched jolted with sharp vibrations, his mouth on my neck, my hands on his shoulders, his arms on my back, my legs around his waist, and his cock buried inside me. The world around me blurred as my eyes slammed shut and my head fell back.

It was almost too much, too intense, too hot as the orgasm crashed over me, forcing a scream from my throat, but it didn't stop. It just kept coming, flooding me with sensation, and then I realized why. Azuma was humming against my neck, encouraging my climax to continue, egging it on, but I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Oh God stop! Too...much!"

My voice cracked as I pleaded, my body continuously seizing up around him. He pulled his mouth away from my neck, calling an end to the pleasure instantly, almost as if had the circuit not been broken, my orgasm could have gone on forever. Of course, that made me wonder, _How long could he keep it up?_

The question must have showed on my face, because his lips lifted in that arrogant masculine smile, the one that all men get when they knew they'd done something amazing. "I can go as long you wish for me to."

"Holy shit," I breathed as he retreated then rocked into me. _Again? Could I take it? I wasn't sure. Was I going to turn him down? Hell no._

Without warning, he snapped his hips, and he was suddenly riding me hard, our flesh smacking together with a resounding slap. I gasped for air at the abrupt change in pace, trying simply to keep my head above water in the ocean of sensation he was creating within my body. My fingernails clawed at his muscled shoulders in a bid to keep myself steady against the force of his powerful thrusts.

I arched into his body, my back bowing under the weight of his brand of indulgence, and I moaned loudly, relishing in the feel of his body dominating mine, forcing it into a constant state of satisfaction. Azuma had easily unlocked the wanton woman within me, turning a simple bout of sex into pure ecstasy. He was so in tune with what I wanted, what would shoot heat straight to my core.

His mouth came down on mine, nearly bruising in its intensity, and I responded to it ardently. He surged into me faster, frantically, his actions those of a man nearing his peak. I took everything he had to give and begged for more, and he gave it, over and over again.

A cry bubbled up my throat, breaking off our kiss, but he pressed forward, sealing them together again just as he sheathed himself in my wet center one last time. He came with a fierce groan, pushing that sound into my body with his magic, and I joined him a moment later, spasming around him.

Once again, Azuma kept me in the throes of passion, my body in a frenzy from an orgasm that just wouldn't quit. The tremors raced up and down my body refusing to abate. I throbbed everywhere, from head to toe, every singled inch of me seizing in blissful agony. Using the last of my strength, I wrenched my mouth from his, and gasped.

"Oh my God...holy...sweet Mavis, where did you learn to do that?"

He chuckled proudly as he watched me, his face showing pure satisfaction at my current state. I slumped back against the tree and his arms, trusting him to keep me upright, as I willed my body to stop twitching. I needed a nap, I thought and then laughed.

_This was a dream._ I was already taking a nap, and as if the realization was all my brain had been waiting for, I began to wake. I watched everything fade away, the sunlight, the trees, and finally Azuma. Just as his form was nearly swallowed by the darkness, he called out, "Return to me whenever you wish."


End file.
